Crimson
by Octopie21
Summary: Ash Ketchum is an intelligent silent boy with big dreams. Through a turn of events he ends up with an equally silent gastly as his starter. How will it go for this young boy on his journey to become the best of the best. Very ooc Ash.
1. Chapter 1 (04-25 02:57:35)

**I have read many pokemon fanfics and I have wanted to make one myself so I made one. please enjoy my attempt at making an enjoyable story for you who reads this.**

 **Oh and just to make it clear I unfortunately don't own pokemon.**

Chapter 1: The beginning

I woke up to the sound of the alarm I set extra early in order to not miss this important day. Diffrent from all other mornings I was not having a second of doubt to jump out of my bed the moment after I woke up. I got dressed in a crimson red t-shirt, black jeans, a belt for up to six pokeballs and black sneakers. I then put on a silver necklace that had a coin hanging in it where a bird I think is Articuno is cut in. I supposedly got the necklace from my dad (who I can't remember) when I was born. As I open the door to my room I'm almost overwhelmed with the wonderful scent that came from the kitchen. I looked to see my mom now giving me a bright smile while making my favorite breakfast (obviously she wanted to make the most of the little time we have left with each other). The food was great as allways I know that if there is something I am going to miss during my journey it's my moms cooking. With a now filled belly, a rested body and most importantly a well packed back pack I now walked to where Professor Oak's lab where located.

After walking the familiar terrain of pallet town while deep in thought about my journey I noticed I had gotten to professor Oak's lab. I also noticed that I was the first one here and that i was half an hour early so I sat down and started to think of what pokemon I wanted as my starter. Even though I have been thinking about it nonstop this whole week it was still a very hard choice. I could either get charmander the little fire lizard who had great power and speed although its defense could be worked on. Charmander also evolved into the powerful charizard where it got flying type added to it's fire type. Then there where baulbasaur the grass and poison type pokemon who was capable of learning many different status inflicting moves and was thanks to that really great for capturing wild pokemons. Then it was squirtle the tiny turtle pokemon. Squirtle was a water pokemon with a very high defense and attack and a well trained blastoise was a really dangerous foe as it could take most attack,s and then send back it's own very powerful a blastoise was practically a walking tank. I was quite sure I had to count out squirtle since it was no secret to anyone that Gary wanted it and as Samuel Oak's grandson he was sure to get it. So that leaved charmander and baulbasaur. I guess I just have to take the one that's left I thought to myself. My thoughts where abruptly interrupted by the lab door opening and Oak walking out. The old man gave a smile and asked if I wanted to come in. I was glad that I didn't need to wait outside so I gave a small smile and nodded while standing up. I know that for most people not answering would be considered rude butt Oak knew that I didn't like talking very much and was quite at peace with silence. I've heard some people even thought I was mute and I can't blame them sometimes I even wish I was so I had an excuse.

Me and Oak had arrived at the three pokeballs that was supposed to go to the new trainers. I pointed at them looking confused. Oak seemed to not understand my confusion and looked at me like I had just mistaken a pidgey for a dragonite. These are the pokemon's that is supposed to go to the new trainers the professor said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. We are five trainers this year is said with a voice that was obviously underused. Oak looked at me quizzically before it dawned on him. He had two pokemon's to little and that meant two trainers are gonna miss their journey by at least a month. He was panicking and mumbling by himself about how disappointed two trainers where going to be. I fully knew what this meant and no matter how exited I was for this trip I didn't want annyone else to miss out so I tapped the panicking elder on his shoulder. He broke out of his mumbling and looked at me with full his attention. I'll wait was the only words that came out of my mouth. Oak looked slightly shocked before asking "are you sure Ash you do know that would mean that you would have to wait another month to get you pokemon and everyone else will have an advantage.

Oak was speechless. This boy had just selflessly sacrificed his own journey that I knew he was extremely thrilled to start. I also had big hopes for this kid. Even though he rarely spoke he had proven again and again that he made up for that with being extremely intelligent. Ash was also kind and compassionate which was proven by his actions now and he was ambitious but he could prove tough to the few kids that had tried to pick a fight with him. All in all I had a feeling this kid would go far. Maybe even elite four level and the become the cha... Elite four that's it. My old friend/rival Agatha had recently sent me a young pokemon which was the offspring of her strongest fighter. She said that she didn't have the time to raise this one and she also said that I would most likely get him (it's a guy) a better home than she could. I think I now have an idea who this better home might be.

Ash could practically see the lightbulb over Oak's head when a short time after I told him to skip me. He stood up and started going into his storage department for pokeballs "wait here a second won't you he asked. I just nodded, whatever his plan was it was propably going to be something good. He wasn't the type to give a child false exceptions by even letting himself look like he had a solution.

The

It had now been fifteen minutes since the pokemon researcher left and I finaly saw him come back with a pokeball in his hand. Right as Oak was about to speak we heard the doorbell and he looked at the clock and remembered that now is when the other trainers where supposed to arrive. Excuse me but I'll have to leave again this time I promise I won't take as long. I just nodded at the professor's words and I knew that he was telling the truth. Soon after Oak was out of sight I heard the door open and heard the voices of Gary (the most annoying kid in pallet), Alexandra (everyone calls her Alex) and Keith (the typical big tough kid).

They all came in to the room with the pokeballs in it and they looked nervous with the obvious exception of Gary. Gary looked like he had just won a million dollars (A/N I know almost all pokemon fanfics says pokemon dollars but I just see that as a waste of words like we don't go around saying things like hey can I borrow ten animal dollars so I will just say dollars).

After all had chosen their starters, Gary got a cocky squirtle, Alex took a cheerful looking charmander and Keith got left with a strong looking baulbasaur.

Oak then walked up to us holding the pokeball i sade him get earlier. "I see that your choices are made". Gary then noticed the pokeball in his grandfather's hand. "Hey gramps what is that". Oak then gave a smirk and answered his impatient grandson. "This is the pokemon I'm planning on giving Ash as his starter. Just watch out Ash he can be a bit of a prankster and then his final state is quite some trouble if you're handling him wrong". I was glad to hear that he had a pokemon for me but I remembered something and made a concerned face. At the same time Alex asked the same thing I was wondering. "What about Jasmine"? Oak looked like he just remembered that she existed and then said well that's mostly her fault for being late. I was about to stand up to offer the pokemon I was about to get to Jasmine but it seemed the old man had read my mind. "Don't worry about giving up this pokemon to Jasmine. In all honesty I don't think she would be capable of handling him he is a complicated pokemon to start with. Jasmine who barely got through the test I made all potential trainers take with 52% correct when the minimum requirement was 50% could most likely not handle this one as good as you who aced my test with 100%. Even my own grandson only got 92%". Gary made a displeased sound at the news that Ash had beaten him in something, this was actually the first he had heard about the other trainers test result. I had heard enough and was now convinced to take that pokeball and it's content. I grabbed the metal ball and noticed that just the feeling of it in my hand felt right. I noticed that everyone in the room looked in anticipation to see what it was. Even Gary looked curious. I pressed the white button on the front of the ball. Out of the ball came a white light which then died down to reveal a black ball with a face that was surrounded by purple smoke. It looked around the room with a an analyzing gaze. After looking around the room twice it's eyes settled on the pokeball in my hand and it seemed the pokemon I recognized as a gastly knew what the pokeball in my hand meant. It slowly levitated closer to me until we where face to face and he looked me dead in the eyes whit a sinister grin. If there was one thing I knew about ghost types it was that the stupidest thing you could do would be to show it that it scared you whether it did or not. If it saw you scared of it it would at best disrespect you and not listen to your orders and in worst case it would straight up refuse you. I gave it a booted look even though it did it's best trying to scare me with scary faces and spreading it's toxic gases around me.

After 7 minutes the gas pokemon had finally given up it's attempts . I must admit I respect its dedication it would make a fine pokemon one day.

I was curious where Oak had gotten this pokemon. Gastly is not the rarest pokemon but it definitely not a pokemon you saw often. It's even rarer to see one at starter pokemon level since the weaker wild gastlys usually hides and the gengar line who is practically immortal don't really need to breed so they rarely create offspring. Before I could ask it seemed like Oak had once again read my mind. "The mother of gastly is elite four Agatha's strongest gengar in case that's what your wondering. The father is a dusknoir she recently acquired and thanks to that when gastly evolves he will have it much easier to learn all elemental punches because his father knew them all". I was astounded. The pokemon he had been assigned was the child of a champion level pokemon the (second only to legendary or mythical) highest rank a pokemon could possess. I know that this doesn't mean an instantly powerful pokemon but I now knew what Gastly was capable of becoming.

The gastly itself looked like he enjoyed the praise it got, sure it didn't know what an elite four was but it sounded good since it had the word elite in it. It was an amusing sight seeing a gastly basking in praise. I decided to get the introduction part over with by walking over to gastly and starting to talk it (witch slightly surprised the other kids). "Hey Gastly you know what this is"? I said holding up it's pokeball. The ghost type slowly nodded. "And you know what the fact that I'm the one holding it means right"? Gastly once again nodded quicker this time. "Good then we won't have a misunderstanding later on. So to make this quick I want to be your trainer, I've only seen you for a short time but I got a feeling we could do great things together". Gastly gave me a look asking me to explain myself. I gave a warm smile at that and continued. "Well you seem like your intelligent and cautious. The first thing you did when you got released was checking your surroundings instead of loudly announcing what pokemon you where like most would. The fact that you tested me with your attempts at scaring me meant that you want to know what you are dealing with. And also you haven't said a thing during the entire time I've known you which I kinda likes. So what do you say"? The other kids looked stunned, not at what I said, not at the fact that that I got a gastly and not at the fact that it seemed to like what I said and listen intently. Not even when gastly nodded at me and allowed me to pet him seemed to be the most surprising thing. No the thing they seemed most surprised at was that during this conversation with Gastly I've probably about as many words as the others have heard me say in their entire lives except for Gary since we have known each other for about forever. Even Oak seemed surprised at the long sentence I used.

The professor quickly got over it and pulled something out of his pockets. "Well seems it's now a good time to give you all a pokedex each". The old man said. He handed them out a pokedex to each and everyone of us. The moment I got it I scanned Gastly with it

 _ **Gastly the gas pokemon**_

 _ **This gastly is male and knows the moves hypnosis, lick, spite and mean look. It has the ability levitate which gives it full immunity to ground type moves and arena trap moves.**_

The move set was something to work on since he only knew one damage dealing move even though the other moves could be quite useful. But now is not the time for that now it's time to go home and get ready for my travels.

Walking my way home from professor Oak's lab to my moms house for the last time in long time. I had Gastly floating in my shadow next to me with a calm face on. A thought flew through my mind. "Do you want a nickname"? I asked. Gastly gave me a quizzical expression and I explained. "Some pokemon likes to have a nickname for different reasons, some just likes how their names sounds, some wants to feel different and some has trainers with more of the same type of pokemon and gets nicknames so that there won't be any confusion". Gastly gave an understanding look and then nodded. I made some attempts at names like Ghoul, Spectre, Litch and Reaper. He dismisses all of them instantly. I then got an idea, Draugr. Now Gastly looked interested. "Draugr is a name for undead warriors in the northern Sinnoh ancient mythology (A/N in real lif they exist in northern mythology). They where supposedly very powerful savage bloodthirsty warriors who slaughtered and sometimes even consumed their enemies". Gastly called out his name happily after hearing the explanation and I took that as a clear sign of approval. "So Draugr welcome to the team".

After the ten minutes of walking/floating side by side with Draugr we had finaly come to my moms house. I knocked on the door once and is now waiting. While waiting a slightly amusing sight appeared. Jasmine who had missed the entire thing and sadly will likely not get a pokemon came running. It seemed she finally woke up. On her way she stopped when she saw me and stopped. "Late as well are you". She asked slightly relieved thinking she wasn't the only one late. My answer was to simply point at Draugr and hoping she understood. She just stared wide eyed at the floating ghost in front of her before saying. "So you got a gastly. I must say it really suits you". I was unsure if it was an insult or not so i just ignored the comment. "Man i hope professor Oak still has at least one pokemon left, I could take any pokemon". She complained. "Well I gotta run don't want to be later than I already am". With those words she once again began running. I chuckled slightly. Jasmine was propably the one who talked mostly to me. I'm honestly not sure if it's to be nice, if she really likes one sided conversations or if she simply don't realize that I'm rarely even answering what she's saying. Whatever it was I must say, it is quite amusing how she can keep talking for what seems like hours about nothing at all and how she is so easily distracted by everything. Suddenly I remembered that my mom still hasn't come to great me so I did the one reasonable thing and knocked again.

After waiting five more minutes and mentally scolding myself for forgetting my keys. I then got an idea. I looked at Draugr att nodded at the door to signal go look inside. Draugr seemed to understood as he floated inside looking for what he assumed was my mom, dad or a sibling to me. Half a minute later I heard a scream and guesses that Draugr must have found my mom in a bad situation. As I heard her running down the stairs screaming things like creep, you little monster and some words a ten year old should not hear from his own mother. Then with little warning Draugr flew out the front door and seconds later my mom opened it. It looked like she just got out of the shower since she was completely wet and wrapped up in a towel. She saw me and stopped like she had forgotten all about Draugr. "Welcome home I didn't know you would be home so early"? She said slightly embarrassed most likely wondering how long I had been waiting and how much I've heard. "This is Draugr he's my starter". I said in order to change the subject while I pointed at the amused ghost type. "So Oak saw you worthy of having a gastly it seems." She said while observing Draugr with interest. "Well let me just get your back pack and you're ready to leave. It's hard to imagine that my little boy is really leaving the home on a journey." She said with a sad smile which I returned.

After waiting ten minutes of waiting on the couch my mom finally came down now fully dressed and with my backpack in her hand. "Here you are sweetie now remember eat well, stay safe and change your underwear daily." I gave a challenging smirk at her attempts of embarrassing me which I know she really likes doing. I had learned to handle that years ago and it was very rarely she managed to make me feel embarrassed. I smiled and nodded at her before giving her a big hug possibly the last one for months. I then took my backpack and walked away out the door. I turned saw how Draugr floated next to me ready to leave. I turned around and gave my parting words. "Bye mom I love you." She waved at me trying to hold back her tears before saying. "Bye dear remember to call me at every pokemon center your visiting." I nodded reaffirmingly before walking out the house that was my home for ten years. I will truly miss this place.

As I walked to the two pillars at the end of the dirt road that showed that this is where you leave pallet town I saw something that made me and Draugr want to laugh. It was Jasmine whit a pair of rubber gloves pulling a pikachu on a leash while the pikachu tried resisting. It seemed that Oak had given her a recently caught pokemon instead of the starters that where born and raised for beginners. Newly caught pokemon often meant trouble if they where given as starters. After some thinking my decision was to just leave them to bonding in whatever way she felt was right.

After four hours of traveling route 1 just enjoying the silence with Draugr who really seemed to like being in my shadow. Propably because ghost types often dislikes sunshine. I really wanted to find something to fight to try out Draugr. But since almost all pokemon on route 1 were normal types which meant for Draugr who's only attacking move was lick which was ghost type the battles would be never ending. It's because ghost type moves can't hurt normal types and the same with normal type moves. The reason for why normal types can't hurt ghosts is because most physical objects (which is what normal type moves mostly consists of) just go through ghosts but why ghosts can't hurt normal types is still being theorized about. I was then brought out of my thoughts when I saw a river closing in. I had looked for this river of two reasons. One was that I could follow this river to safely get to Viridian city the second reason was because I could maybe find some water pokemon to try Draugr's current strength on.

As I got closer to the river I noticed something shining in the sand close to the water. Like the curious person I was I walked closer to see what it was. As I bent down and started to dig it up I felt some strong pain in my finger. Attached to my fingertip was the rusty hook from a fishing line that was broken. Even though I was in terrible pain I didn't want to just rip it out because I wanted to be on the safe side when taking something like this out. While thinking of how to solve this problem I didn't notice a pink dopey pokemon slowly walking closer to me. When I noticed it though I wasn't quite worried, most slowpokes wouldn't bother to start a fight without reason so I think it is more curious than anything else. It looked at the hook ant then on my face then he went back to the hook and then to my face. It then repeated that process 12 times before stopping at my face. Guessing what it was thinking about I said. "I didn't want this hook in my finger if that's what your wondering." After 7 seconds the slowpoke closed it's eyes and then slowly opened the again. But this time it's eyes where shining blue and where focusing on the hook. The hook started to shine the same blue as the slowpokes eyes as it was torn apart carefully before safely coming out of my finger. Then it used what I now recognized as confusion to throw the hook into the river. With the pain out of my finger I had quickly come to a decision, I want this slowpoke. It had just demonstrated a great control over confusion and also seemed very aware of its surroundings which is quite rare for a slowpoke. This was just a really great pokemon and I wanted it. "Draugr hypnosis" was the only words that left my mouth. But I didn't need more since Draugr understood it. He levitated in front of the slowpoke and started to create some purple lights that hit the pokemon making it fall asleep shortly after. After seeing the pokemon deep in slumber I threw one of the five empty pokeball's Oak gave me and after hitting the psychic type it turned it into red energy which was sucked into the ball. After shaking twice the pokeball made a clicking sound that was a signal of a successful capture. 'Now I have something to fight normal types with until Draugr learns some new moves'. Was what I thought to myself while I examined the pokeball.

After walking for about two more hours I decided it was getting late and started setting up camp for the night. After starting a fire and taking out my sleeping bag I started to heat a can of trainers meals I had brought with me. It's not the tastiest thing to eat but it's not unpleasant eaither. I had already stocked up two weeks worth of food thanks to my backpack having a storage system similar to a pokeball in they way that it turns everything put in it into energy I can then revert back to psychically form. After eating was done (Draugr didn't eat anything but he didn't really need to either, gastlys can go a very long time without nourishment) I decided to introduce myself to my new teammate. I opened the pokeball and out came the pink pokemon still sleeping. I gave it a mint berry and watched as it woke up. It looked at me (or at least my in my direction it's hard to say when it comes to slowpokes) and let out a yawn. I took up my pokedex and scanned it.

 **Slowpoke the dopey pokemon**

 **This slowpoke is male and knows the moves curse, tackle, yawn, growl, water gun and confusion. It has the ability own tempo which makes it immune to being confused.**

"You have quite the nice move set the slowpoke." I told the psychic type who just now seemed to have noticed my existence. I held up Slowpoke's pokeball and asked and important question to Slowpoke. "Do you know what this is?" After twenty seconds Slowpoke nodded. "And do you know what this means?" This time it only took fourteen seconds to nod. "Good then we have this part out of the way. I'm telling you know I'm aspiring to become the greatest trainer in the world and after only seeing your control of confusion I knew you had good potential. I want to grow strong with you by my side as my partner and friend. I want you, me, Draugr here (pointing at Draugr) and everyone who will in the future join our team to grow to be the best we can be." I stood up and thanks to the fire in front of me my red eyes looked like they where burning while I finished my speech. "So Slowpoke, will you join me?" I said little to dramatic while holding out my hand towards the now eagerly listening pokemon. The slowpoke walked up to me and with some difficulties put his front left paw in my hand. He looked up at me with determination you would think was impossible for a slowpoke as he nodded slowly to me. Now that I knew he was with me I decided to ask one more question that would be important for the future. "Do you want a nickname?" Slowpoke looked at me with and empty stare before nodding. The naming process was harder than I thought. He was surprisingly picky with what he would be named but it seemed he liked names leaning towards royalty and great leaders. I guess he wants to become a slowking one day and I'm not one to say no to that dream. In the end he settled for Ceasar. After that I noticed it got pretty dark so it was an easy choice to go to sleep now. As I got comfortable in my sleeping bag (I didn't set up a tent since it is summer and it's quite warm outside and there is not supposed to be any bad weather for a while) I felt a slight weight on my chest and noticed that Ceasar had put his head there. I took out one of my arms from the bag and laid it over the slowpoke. Draugr just floated over me. As a gastly he barely ever needs to sleep so he just seems content at watching me sleep. "Goodnight you to." Was the last thing I said before dozing of. It had been a very exiting day and I could feel that this journey will be a great one.

 **And done. This was the first chapter of Crimson and I hope you people enjoyed it.**

 **Just to make some things clear here.**

 **1\. Ash will not travel with Brock or Misty, it's not that I don't like them travel traveling with Ash it's more that they don't fit the way I want my story to go. Ash will not travel with anyone else besides possibly some short periods of time but nothing major I think.**

 **2\. Ash will not catch any cannon pokemon so no charizard, no pidgeot and especially no pikachu. Ok I will have one but he is not from the Kanto series and don't recommend any cannon Ash pokemon since I won't add any.**

 **3\. I will not follow the cannon story that much a lot of things will be done differently and a lot of things will not happen at all.**

 **4\. No aura or psychic powers. I won't have the ability to talk to pokemon either that I know some people like to give Ash.**

 **5\. I know I gave Ash a pokemon on his first day but I still don't want him to catch to many so don't be to down of your suggestions don't come up. I want to give each of his pokemon more personality so I can't have to many pokemons for him or else they would just get lost in the crowd so to say.**

 **Leave suggestions of possible pokemons Ash can catch later. I want ideas of where/how he got it. Any possible personality for the pokemon and also I don't want any of the more loved pokemon to appear I want the ones you don't find in many fanfics. So no greninja, no lucario, no dragonite (don't know if dragonite is especially loved but whatever) and Ash won't get any legendaries.**


	2. Chapter 2 (04-25 02:58:08)

**Well my former chapter got two reviews last time Ive after not even a day. One complained at my inability to write while the other told me not to worry about it so I'm confused now. I'm propably going to listen to some of the advices/criticism and some I will ignore. Well I don't have much more to say about this so let's begin chapter 2.**

It had been one of the most peaceful sleeps I've had in my life. For a pokemon living in the water Ceasar was surprisingly warm and his skin was very soft. Perfect for sleeping with. I've just about finished cleaning up this nights camp and with the help of Ceasar and Draugr packing my backpack went much smoother. Now where on our way to Viridian city.

5 hours later

I could finally se the outlines of Viridian city. On my way here I managed to find some poliwags to try Draugr on. It turned out he was a natural at battling. Although he was unrefined and still a bit weak he had much talent and potential. I then tried Ceasar on some wild rattatas that tried to steal my food. Ceasar was quite good although he was slow to pick up on my commands. I learned early that when fighting with Ceasar I had to learn to make my command about ten seconds before I wanted the move executed. I also started teaching Draugr a new move which I thought would be useful, payback. It was a dark type move so it's going to be useful when fighting normal types. Dark type energy is actually quite similar to ghost type energy so it shouldn't be to hard I thought. First step towards learning it Draugr needed to learn how to store the dark energy within himself. Then he needed to learn how to release it in most efficient way. To say it was easy would be the same as to say a toddler could lift a snorlax. Draugr had not made ch experience with his own ghost energy so to learn dark type moves directly was really hard. It was probably not hard to use the move since it's very basic use of the dark energy. The problem was to create the energy in the first place. Well that's just something I'll have to be patient about. I still have about one and a half year to learn it so no worries. Draugr has been floating by my side whenever he wasn't attempting payback or where attacking poliwags. Ceasar gave up on walking with me after and hour. It was once again more than you would expect of a slowpoke but and I am proud he did his best.

I had lost myself in thought and barely noticed that I had gotten inside the pokemon center. I looked around the almost empty building and saw the front desk. I walked up to it where I rang a bell and a short time later a nurse joy walked to up to the desk to greet me. "How can I help you", she asked me. "Could you check on my pokemon please", was my answer to that. "Of course", she replied. After recalling Draugr I gave the pink haired nurse my two in use pokeballs and showed her my pokedex to identify myself. She put them in a scanner mostly to check what types of injuries they had and if it was no major damages the machine would fix those as well. After just a few seconds she gave them back to me and asked, "will that be all mr Ketchum?" I thought for a moment and realized that there were some more things I wanted that I think I could ask for. "Could you sign me up for the indigo gym challenge?" Was the first of my questions. "Of course mr. Ketchum", she answered almost immediately. As she borrowed my pokedex to sign me up for the gym challenge and my possible place in the indigo league I voiced my other questions. "Where do you have your video phones?" I asked knowing professor Oak wanted me to call him after I got to Viridian. I also wanted to call my mother to ease her possible worries. The nurse pointed to a room to the left where I the video phones most likely were. And my last question, "could you take a picture of me and my current team outside?" The nurse was slightly shocked at the request and looked at me slightly confused. It was most likely not a common request here. I decided to explain, "this is the first stop on my journey and I'm planning for this town to be the place where I'll get my eight badge. So I thought I could take a picture with my team now and a picture with my future team after I've beaten Giovanni so I could record my growth. Nurse Joy gave a warm smile at that and said "I'd gladly take a picture of you with your team". I was glad at her answer and asked, "can we do it right now". She looks looked around first then turned to me, "sure I don't se anyone here that need my immediate help so we can go outside right now". She gave me my pokedex back and we walked outside. I gave her my pokedex again which had a camera function although not to much memory but that was okay. I released Draugr and Ceasar and told them what we were doing and they turned to nurse Joy for the picture. We stood against the wall on the right side of the pokemon center as she took the picture. She then once again handed me my pokedex and went inside after giving me all nurse Joy's usual goodbyes, "hope to see you again". I just thought it was some rumor kids in Pallet spread that nurse Joy actually says that but it seems like it's not. I wonder if the nurses knows that they are technically asking people's to get their pokémon's injured since that is the main reasons pokemon centers exists.

I went to one of the many video phones and put in Oaks number. After waiting almost to the point where the call would automatically end professor Oak finally answered. After looking at me like he thought I would never call he then calmed himself down and started talking to me. Ash my boy how has it been. I responded with a smile. Well glad it's been fine, have you caught any pokemon's yet? "A slowpoke actually", I said with a hint of pride in my voice. And why wouldn't I? So far Ceasar has only made me proud with all he's done. "I see it could be quite the potential fighter in the future," the professor said. "He," I replied with a serious expression. "Of course I'm sorry" Oak said honestly apologizing. He have most likely encountered many trainers who prefer to call their pokemon either he or she. Even Oak talks that way about his pokemon. "Does he have a name," Oak asked as most trainers who call their pokemons he or she often likes to name them as well. "I named him Ceasar, he really seems to like monarch like names so I think he wants to become a slowking one day. Ah I see hope you can help him with that goal", the old man said. "Of course as he will help me with my dream I wouldn't ever dream of being so selfish as to not help him with his", I said sounding slightly insulted. "I see well I think you need to call your mother she seems really nervous already and I think hearing from you and hearing you got a new friend to join you would be great to ease her nerves". I nodded to that before waving slightly and then turning of the video phone.

'I'm glad to have that conversation over with now it's just my mom left', I thought. I then put in the number of my mother and waited for her to respond. This time it was much quicker for the call to start. As the screan turned on and she saw my face she all most jumped on the screen. "How's your journey so far dear", she said cheerfully. "It's great I've caught a slowpoke and I'm now in Viridian city", I said. "I'm so proud you've made so much progress already", she said with the pride evident in her voice. I was about to say my goodbyes but I then noticed her looking shocked, then mad, then slightly scared. I wondered what could wake such feelings in my mother. She usually looks calm even when angry (something much scarier sometimes) so for her to show so many negative emotions is something I'm not really used to. I looked in the direction she was looking at a man in orange suit, brown hair and a stern face. He looked over at me with a face that looked like I was the most annoying thing in the world to him. That glance kept up until he looked at what was behind me. After that his face went through similar changes as to what my mom had gone through. That made me suspect that my mom and that man knew each other and that it was not on good terms. He then looked at me with realization flashing in his eyes. He then grabbed the pokeballs nurse Joy handed back to him and walked away a bit to quick to not look weird. The last I saw of the man was that he picked up his phone and dialed a number then he was out of the building. I then turned back to my mom who looked even more scared than before. "You know that man", I asked my mother who then came out of her thoughts. "Yes, he's the Viridian cute gym leader Giovanni, and I know him but I would prefer to not talk about it," she said almost sounding like she begged. From the tone of her voice I knew it was something I shouldn't ask about so I decided to leave it at that. I decided to end this conversation since it wasn't going anywhere, "well then goodbye mom I love you". She smiled weakly at me and returned my goodbyes, "love you to sweetheart. And don't forget to change your you-know-what every day". I smiled at her and returned her attempt at embarrassing me, "only if you remember not to run around outside in only a towel". I'm so glad that incident with Draugr and her showering happened now I have a weapon against my mothers attempts on humiliation. And judging by her slight blush it was working well. I then gave a victorious smile before turning of the phone.

I was at the door to the battle room reading the rules there before I could go start my training. I got interrupted while reading something about not eating food in there by an explosion. I ran there and saw smoke under a hole in the ceiling. After the smoke disappeared I saw a koffing, an ekans and a meowth accompanied by two humans. One was a male who had blue shoulder length hair and the other was a woman with long pink hair made in a style that looked like a scythes blade. They were both wearing white uniforms with a big red R on the chest of each one. Then to my and nurse Joy's surprise (we where the only two in here) the two humans started something sounding like a theme (A/N sorry or your welcome I am not going to write the team rocket theme ever in this story) which revealed their names which was Jessie and James and they where members of team rocket. Most people would be either angry at them or scared. The expression that cowered my face was disgust. I simply disgusted any people who took someone else's pokemon. Barely noticing it myself I released Ceasar and Draugr from their pokeballs. The woman named Jessie looked before growing a sadistic smile on her face. "Ha what is a kid like you going to do with two weak pokemons like that", she half laughed. "Weak?" I asked hoping my voice could express the deep disgust and hate I felt. Luckily it did as the two rockets actually flinched at that before regaining themselves. "Yea kid they are weak all the way down to their types", the man named James said. I felt the strong urge to facepalm right then and there, "you know gastly is part poison type just like your two pokemon right"?. The two criminals looked at each other before looking askingly towards nurse Joy who answered their question, "gastly is a dual ghost/poison type". The two rockets looked shocked beyond belief and I realized that those two where complete morons. "Draugr lick on koffing, Ceasar yawn on ekans", I ordered. And without question they followed my orders. Before the two rockets had any time to think about it Draugr was licking the koffing cowering his tounge in ghost like energy and Ceasar after a record of five seconds of taking in what I said had sent a bubble of tiring energy at ekans. Koffing got hit badly and got paralyzed by the lick but Jessie had come back to focus quick enough to order ekans to dodge which it did. "Draugr hypnosis on ekans, Ceasar confusion on koffing throw it one ekans. As Ceasar thanks to koffing being paralyzed had al the time in the world to put it in a psychic field while Draugr sent out waves of psychic energy hitting the poisonous snake making it fall asleep. Then as ordered Ceasar threw koffing onto the now sleeping ekans hitting the defenseless snake knocking them both out. I was shocked at how weak the two rockets where since I beat those easily and they looked shocked at how a kid could beat them. Then the meowth jumped at Draugr saying' "no worries guys I got dis". I was once again shocked when I noticed that the meowth was trying to hit Draugr with fury swipes. I guessed that even though the cat could talk he was still as stupid as his two human accomplices. "Draugr stand still, Ceasar water gun behind Draugr, was the order I gave to my two pokemons. The feline was confused but kept up his attack. That was until the cat flew straight threw Draugr and Ceasar who had just recognized my command fired a water gun at him scoring a clean hit. Jessie at that looked scared and asked, "how did meowth fly through that gastly?" "Fury swipes is a normal type move and those don't work on ghost types," nurse Joy answered seemingly not taking the situation that seriously anymore. Three seconds later I noticed why. In the entrance of the pokemon center i noticed the man I know now as Giovanni standing there with and aggressive looking nidoking behind him to his left. "Surrender now or there will be consequences team rocket," the man said with a no nonsense voice towards the two criminals. The nidoking looked like he wanted the so called consequences to happen which made the rockets choice easier. They threw their arms in the air and at in chorus screamed out loud "we surrender". At that moment right on time an officer Jenny ran in and noticed the scene going on in there. She immediately handcuffed the two rockets and recalled their fainted pokemons. "Thank you gym leader Giovanni for helping to capture these criminals," Jenny saluted. "Don't thank me it was the kid there who beat those criminals all I helped with was to block their escape route and contribute with some intimidation," Giovanni responded. Officer Jenny then gave me a similar sign of gratitude before walking away. Giovanni then walked up to me. "Come with me," he said with a voice of authority. I just nodded and followed him as he started to walk away.

After walking for seven minutes we finally stopped outside of the gym. As he opened the door he started talking for the first time since he told me follow him. "As thanks for saving me the trouble of taking care of those criminals i feel you're worthy of a reward," he said. I had expected either that or a scolding for getting myself into adult business. I just nodded again and I think noticed his lips twitched upwards a little at my silent response but it disappeared the instance after.

We were now inside the gym ang Giovanni had just pressed some buttons. A blue pokeball with some white markings materialized. I recognized it as a dive ball a pokeball useful for catching pokemon while they are in water. "This pokemon was rescued from a team rocket taming station, luckily it had just arrived hours before the place was raided. As the station was located in Viridian I am now responsible for keeping until we know what we shall do with it", Giovanni informed. I've heard of the taming station, they are what they sound like pokemon stolen by rockets get transported there in order to through torture become the killing machines team rocket uses. "If it haven't been there long enough for it to become a slave of team rocket why no just release it?" I asked. "That would have been the better alternative but this pokemon is from the Alola region so we can't release it in Kanto. It seems that team rocket had struck a deal with an Alolan gang named team skull where they traded big amounts of pokemon with each other and that's how team rocket got this pokemon. I have no use of it since it's very low level but I think a rookie like you would be perfect for it". In understood the situation and nodded. Giovanni gave a tiny smile before handing the pokeball over which I gratefully took. "Thank you I promise to take care of it," I promised to both me, Giovanni and the pokemon. "Can I borrow you pokedex for a second?" Giovani asked. After I handed it over he put in a wire from the computer into my pokedex. After a while my pokedex made a sound similar to when a pokemon is successfully captured. "I just uploaded information about your new pokemon tho you pokedex so you won't have any troubles with not knowing anything about it," the gym leader informed me. "Thanks a lot," I told him truthfully. "If you want to repay me come give me a good battle in about a years time when you got seven other badges," Giovanni said challengingly. "Then prepare yourself Giovanni leader of the Viridian city gym, I will beat you one day and earn you badge," I said with determination I barely knew I had. He just smiled slightly and nodded approvingly.

After that incident I had a lot less time to train and also a new team member to introduce. I might need to take a little more time than I thought to get to Pewter city. Well the first thing I need to do now is to see what pokemon Giovanni has given me. I picked up the dive ball, pressed the button to enlarge it, then pressed the release button. Coming out of white energy a grey pokemon with big yellow eyes, purple antennas and some purple hairlike growth that looked like a mustache on the front and a tail on the back. It was about a meter long and a very short. It was like some type of sea insect and it overall wasn't very impressive. The first thing it did was to run (at an impressive speed I must say) about fifteen meters away from me then looking at me with both a curious and terrified look. I took up my pokedex to see what this was.

After five minutes of reading and the pokemon finally getting courageous enough to come close to me I now new all the basics of this pokemon. It was a wimpod, a pokemon known for their cowardice and weakness. Alltought their evolved form was something completely different. The golisopod was a beast of nature with monstrous strength and defense. I also found out that my Wimpod was a male, bug/water type and that he knew the moves sand-attack, struggle-bug and snore. The problem with that was that his only damaging attack (while awake) was struggle bug which was a bit weak move.

During all this I had unknowingly attracted the interest of Wimpod and he was now on the ground in front of me as I sat cross legged on the training ground. I extended an arm down to him and after looking at it with critical eyes he started to smell it. Wimpod then proceeded to climb up my arm until he fell down on it's back in my lap where it after a lot of work managed to get on his feet. I started to scratch him just behind his antennas and judging by his reaction he loved it. "Hi there little guy my names Ash," I greeted the little isopod. He looked up to me startled at my voice. "My dream is to one day become the best pokemon trainer in the world, you think you can help me with that?" I asked not hoping I didn't put to much pressure on the little guy. "I wanna help you grow into a big and strong golisopod one day do you want me to help me with that?" I asked. Now the pokemon was nodding eagerly with a look of determination I couldn't have thought the pokemon who at first meeting ran away the moment he saw me. It seemed the thought of being a golisopod is quite a nice thought for the little bug/water type. I stroke him again this time under his chin which earned me a pleased gurgle like sound. "Also would you like a nickname?" For this question Wimpod took some time thinking but ultimately said yes. I thought for a time for a good name for him. After a while I started thinking of a serie where there were a giant bug monster with some slight similarities to a golisopod. Without better alternatives I tried that name. "How about Cocytus?" (A/N yes I thought of Cocytus from Overlord if you don't like well that's your personal problem) I hesitantly asked. Fortunately the now named Cocytus loved that name. And even jumped around a little. Well now I got to introduce you to the rest of the team.

The introduction went smoothly Draugr was very accepting of Cocytus and the fat that he seemed like he would be loyal. Alltought I've never said anything I'm quite sure Draugr has taken upon himself the role of leader inside of my team. Not that I have anything against it. Even after the short time I've known Draugr I already know he is smart and level headed, good qualities for a leader. Ceasar didn't seem to understand that Cocytus was a member of our team for hours. It seemed seeing Cocytus training with us for hours helped the slowpoke understand.

The training itself went quite nicely. Draugr made some progress in payback as he could now start to sense the dark energy. The moment he can manifest it the move is as good as learned. He had already mastered the few moves he had so it was not a problem with those. Ceasar had also mastered the moves he knew. Alltought tackle is very slow he definitely had power. His water gun was powerful but his aim very of, it hit about half the times and as most things when it came to Ceasar it took some time to prepare. His confusion was very good though. He had great controls and could carry some heavy things with it. So now I just had him work on his aiming. Cocytus could sadly not easily learn much more moves before he evolved so right now I had him training on struggle-bug. Struggle bug is not really a move that requires skill our precision so the only thing I can make him do is to do it over and over again in order to strengthen it and make it less taxing on his body. So far so good with this training.

It had now been one and a half hours and it was time for dinner. Thank Arceus for the pokemon center cafeteria. I've only eaten the trainer meals once and I'm already tired of their taste. I had Ceasar at my feet with me eating some pokemon food specialized for water types. He also likes sour food a lot by some reason. On the table in front of me was Cocytus who had just finished his meal. For such a little guy he really ate a lot, but who can blame his training was the most tiring of the group. Draugr only had a very little portion though but that is to be expected from a being with very low requirements to stay alive. I myself had a simple burger (vegetarian, I'm disgusted by the thought of eating a pokemon).

After eating we all went up to the room I had booked before, I still hadn't recalled any of my pokemons and I'm not planning on it either. The room was to be expected. Not much luxury, a simple bed with a small table at the side, some bars hanging in the roof made for pokemons who liked sleeping while hanging, a bathroom and a quite big aquarium for below medium sized water types who didn't like being outside water. After this day I fell asleep almost instantly after touching the bed and I noticed my pokemons felt the same. I forced myself to the bathroom to prepare myself for sleeping.

That night Ash Ketchum slept better than he had for years knowing that this day would only be one of many equally exiting days of his adventure. His pokemon fell asleep knowing the same thing and that they had a trainer who could truly help them with their dreams. Cocytus to one day gaign true courage, Ceasar to become a wise slowking and Draugr to one day surpass his mother a champion level pokemon. No one of them knew when but they knew that one day together they're dreams would come true and that thanks to the kid who was now their trainer.

 **Well that ends this chapter. My choice of adding Cocytus is mostly selfish. After seing a golisopod I instantly fell in love with the design and I love Cocytus from overlord (not in a weird way) so I wanted to bring a little of both into this now to answer some comments.**

 **Rockingchampif:** Thanks for pointing out my mistakes with what I called the pokemons its really apriciated thought I won't change it for the simple fact that I one day wanna look at my first fanfic and se how I have changed.

Secondly for the pokemons you suggested. I like them all altough I think rhyohorn is not one I feel like doing, lapras I'm considering and for elekid I have my reasons for not wanting that one. I really like your suggestion of togepi though if you could just come up with a good reason for how he could get it I would propably use it. I think togepis are rare enough that he won't just find one out in the wild walking around so I'd like a bit of a backstory for how he would get it. And if you would be so kind to give me a bit of personality and maybe a name I would most likely use it. And for Munchlax I've already have plans for one but now when you mentioned slakoth I might change them since they are both similar and really powerhouses.

 **Guest:** Of your two suggestions I've already set my eyes one one of them. I won't tell which ;)

 **Anarion85:** Thanks and as for the elektabuzz I don't really like the idea I've read some great fan fictions where Ash had an elektabuzz and I would feel like a copycat if I also did that so by my conscience I can't use it a thousand apologies.

 **So for the last thing to say is please suggest more good pokemons my fanfic is far from done in my head and I need inspiration. Also can somebody suggest where a good place for Ash to find a king's crown would be since I've more or less confirmed Ceasar will be a slowking. I don't want it to early but I don't want him to stay a slowpoke to long either. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also you guys might not know it but positive response is more apriciated than one would think.**

 **Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of I want to say thanks for your responses they are all apriciated and your suggestions are all great. They have all been taken into consideration and I am happy to say that a lot will have some effect on my story.**

 **Without any more wait let's start this chapter**

 _'Where am I. What is this house. Why is everything so big.' Those where the thoughts goin on inside of my head. I walked around on weak legs. I looked in a mirror and saw myself but this was a three year old Ash Ketchum. Before further thoughts could be made I heard the sound of a gun firing in the kitchen. 'How do I know that's the kitchen?' I thought directly after. I walked in there. First I saw my mom something very relieving to see. That relief went away quickly as she was crying and looking horrified. I walked closer and the next thing I saw was a man. At least I thought it was a man. He wore a black suit but his face was in shadows. His most distinct feature was the gun in his right hand smoking like it had just been fired. After walking even closer I saw a man with a bullet wound in his heart. The man was dying quickly, there was no way to stop it. I then heard myself say one word one word I don't know why I said but I did, "daddy"_

I woke up from my nightmare thinking 'not this again'. I have had this nightmare since I was five years old allways the same with just some minor details diffrent. This one was very different thanks to the one word I finished the nightmare with, 'daddy'. I've suspected for a time that the dying man in my nightmare might have been my father and that's why mom don't like to speak about him. I have also had the theory that the shooter might have been my Dad but I had refused the thought. If there is one thing I'm sure of is that this is not just some random nightmare, this is a memory.

My thoughts were interrupted by three faces looking at me worriedly, those were the faces of my new family consisting of Draugr, Ceasar and Cocytus. I scratched Ceasar while giving them a smile to ease their worries. This seemed to work a bit as they noticed I was at least capable of reacting. "So who's up for some breakfast," I asked my team with a genuine warm tone. Cocytus and Ceasar both made happy sounds one after the other. Draugr seemed like he was still worried but nodded although he propably wouldn't eat anything for a while since he ate yesterday.

After eating a good meal I recalled Ceasar and Cocytus before I walked outside when from seemingly nowhere Keith appeared . It seemed like he had just arrived in Viridian. "Hey Ash what's up?" He asked me. I replied with a thumbs up. "Great to hear man how's your journey going?" He kept talking. This time I responded by showing him Ceasar's and Cocytus pokeball's. "Wow you're already caught two pokemon, I've only caught one," he responded with. "Want to battle?" Was the next thing he said". I nodded with a challenging smirk to show that i was up for the challenge. "Great just gotta heal my pokemon let's met up at the battle arena later", he almost screamed from excitement.

I had waited for one and a half minute with Draugr floating at my side. Finally Keith showed up and ran to his side of the arena. He pointed at me overly dramatic, "ready to get your ass kicked Ash?""We will have a two on two battle without switching ok?" I asked. Keith smile just widened "sounds fun let's begin". Keith took out the pokeball with a green leaf on and threw it to the ground. Out came his bulbasaur ready for battle. I pointed to the arena and Draugr slowly floated over there with a serious expression. Me and Draugr has already decided that doing so might add some intimidation effect that could be useful for this battle.

"I'll let you have the first move because I fel sorry four you pokemon for not having limbs", Keith said cockily. I just nodded before uttering my command, "hypnosis". Immediately the purple waves exited Draugr's eyes flying towards Bulbasaur. "Bulb dodge" Keith exclaimed suddenly worried. It seems he had named his bulbasaur Bulb.

After Bulb had made a successful dodge Keith made a command."Whine whip" he screamed for his pokemon to attack. And as he said that two green whips came out of Bulb's back flying toward Draugr.

"Dodge and then spite'" I said trying to sound and look calm for the sake of further intimidation. In reality I was extremely thrilled right now.

I think Draugr felt the same as he sent a beam of ghostly energy on Bulb that made the vine whip much more tiring to use depleting its stamina quickly.

"Razor leaf" Keith said now sounding worried as Bulb looked a bit tired thanks to the spite. It is said that a perfectly executed spite could make taking a single step as tiring as pushing a mountain.

"Prepare it," I said knowing that Draugr understood what I meant.

Some of the leafs hit Draugr but thanks to his poison type half it did little damage.

"Now payback then follow up with hypnosis" I said whit a sadistic grin obvious on my face.

Draugr covered his forehead with the dark energy of payback before flying in high speed towards Bulb. It was a direct hit and sent Bulb flying backwards a bit. Then the gastly released hypnosis hitting Bulb straight on putting it to sleep.

"No please wake up Bulb," Keith screamed desperately. But he did not get a response.

I now smiled as I knew victory was mine. "Lick," I ordered and Draugr with a sadistic smile complied.

Draugr started licking all over Bulb with his toung drenched in ghostly energy. After the third or forth lick I started noticing something, Bulb had gotten paralyzed so if it woke up it would be at a great disadvantage.

Keith after knowing the battle was lost recalled his sleeping pokemon now not acting as cocky as before. He then proceeded to remove another pokeball from his belt and released it's content. It was a purple rat looking really aggressive.

"Get back here," I said to Draugr who flew back to my side before stopping at my side.

"Hey we said no switching," Keith yelled. "Does your rattata know any moves that are not normal type?" I asked. "No, why?" Keith asked slightly less annoyed. "Normal type moves can't hurt a ghos type so I would win" I said with a tone not leaving room for argument since there was no possible argument here. "Ok your right" Keith admitted.

I then took out one of the pokeball's on my belt, I enlarged it before pressing the button and released Ceasar. Ceasar first looked around the area and after some seconds seemed to realize he was in a fight. He then let out a yawn that was actually a slowpoke version of a roar.

"You take the first move this turn," I said to the other kid. "Your loss," Keith said.

"Tooth, quick attack," Keith screamed out.

The ratatta now named tooth ran at high speed toward Ceasar who seemed confused as ever.

"Ceasar water gun" I countered.

Ceasar as usual did nothing right now.

"Hah so it seems one of your pokemons don't listen to your commands, this will be easy," Keith mocked.

The quick attack hit straight on but almost immediately after Ceasar released the water gun and hit the rat straight on.

"Tooth stay strong we can still win this," Keith now screamed out. It seems like those words gave the ratatta some motivation to stand once again.

"Curse," was the command I made straight after.

Ceasar after some seconds of thinking did what I told him and used the move that weakens the moves in your hind legs in order to strengthen the rest of the body. This made so that the pokemon got slower but it could hit harder and thanks to strengthened muscles in the body the pokemon could also take more hits. Not a bad trade to a pokemon already known for its slowness.

"Damn, Tooth use tackle," Keith said now looking clearly worried.

Tooth went ahead and ran headfirst at it's opponent.

"Tackle as well," I said.

Ceasar took now five seconds to understand, it seems he's getting into battle mode. Unfortunately Ceasar had only just begun charging before the ratatta hit.

The two pokemons collided headfirst. One with superior strength and hardness and one who had high speed and had a lot of time to charge. The result was not predictable.

After awhile of pushing Ceasar finally managed to push Tooth back but it seemed Keith had a plan there, "tail whip then focus energy".

As the rattata flew back it used the momentum to turn around and brush Ceasar with its tail. The attack didn't really hit but what it did was it loosened up the opponents muscles making it less prepared for hits and therefore making hits damage the pokemon more. Then it used focus energy in order to focus its body to hit harder and bring out some power it usually stores up inside. Tooth then ran over to it's trainers side of the field.

"Confusion," I ordered knowing that if Tooth attacked now it would hurt a lot.

"Quick attack" Keith screamed sounding hopeful that he could win.

Tooth ran with high speed straight at Ceasar and got there in two seconds hitting hard.

Ceasar took quite a lot of damage from the quick attack and stumbled back a couple steps. Then after some stumbling his eyes turned shining blue.

The rattata was caught in blue energy and lifted above the field. Tooth tried to wiggle and cry out for mercy since it knew what was coming for it. It wouldn't receive any mercy from Ceasar since Ceasar wasn't in a mercy full mood, no Ceasar was pissed.

Rattata was thrown down three meters almost faster than I could see. It hit the ground head first so hard it got knocked out at the first hit. Ceasar had won.

"Ok now let it go Ceasar," I said with a commanding voice. Ceasar with some displeasure let go of the purple rat and Keith immediately recalled it. "Whoa that was a great fight there Ash," Keith said sounding like he had not just had a devastating lost. "But I'm telling you right now that the one winning the league tournament will be me," Keith now definitely sounding like he had never lost in his life. His spirit is something you could really admire. "I quite enjoyed our battle as well," I responded. Keith's smile only widened at that. "Well we better have nurse Joy check our pokemon as soon as possible," Keith said now. I nodded

Five minutes later and we had our pokemons healed up and ready to go. I was planning on going to Viridian forest while Keith wanted to say hello to and old friend who lived in Viridian. We had said our goodbyes and were both ready to go. I had released all my pokemon to walk with me. I'm thinking that it might be some training at least for Ceasar and Cocytus who were not meant to go long distances to actually walk for a bit. I was planning on recalling them when they were to tired to keep on walking but I hoped it would take awhile, it was really nice having them travel with me like this.

It was not a long way to the Viridian forests and I was now on my way inside. I could already see from where I'm standing just at the entrance how thick the trees are in here. But I could also see that it was a beautiful forest.

I had barely gotten a hundre meters (A/N about 300 feet for you who use that system) before a kid with a bug net challenged med to a battle. He had thrown out a caterpie so I let Cocytus walk forwards while I let Ceasar and Draugr stand behind me to watch the fight. "Well I guess I'll let you start since I'm the challenger," the kid said. I just nodded before making my command.

"Sand attack," I ordered.

Cocytus immediately did as he was told and shot sand in the caterpies eyes. Many people thought sand attack was simply to throw sand in the opponents face but that is only the most basic version of the move. As sand attack was one of the only three moves Cocytus knew he had a little short of mastered it so that he can create and shoot sand from his body a lot like a mini sandstorm.

The caterpie got blinded by the sand and started to run around attacking blindly.

"String shot" the caterpies trainer screamed out.

The caterpie followed the order but missed entirely.

"Struggle bug" I the ordered.

Cocytus then started trashing around hitting caterpie in the process. Caterpie was out instantly.

To say I was shocked from winning this easily would be an understatement. I couldn't believe the weakness of that caterpie. But at least Cocytus was happy to have won his first ever battle.

This pattern continued on for two hour as I got challenged all the time by what I now classify as big catchers. And like with the first one I destroyed every one of them with varying ease. Most had the first or second evolved forms of either weedle or caterpie but there were few who had either beedrills or butterfees and those were quite tough. There were some traveling trainers as well but just like me they were to tired of all the bug catcher to challenge someone to a battle. Alltought this is truly a pain I know that when this all is over I'll be happy this have happened. Already me, Draugr, Ceasar, and Cocytus have gained a lot of battle experience and I feel we have also gotten much closer. Draugr have after using it many times now completed his training in payback and can now use it easily. Ceasar has gotten much more accurate with water gun and I'm planning on teaching him slack off soon. Cocytus has simply improved with his moves overall and gained much more strength. Since payback is now much easier for Draugr I need to start thinking of what to teach him next.

Finally half an hour later I found a clearing where I could put up a camp. Then I could train my pokemons for the rest of the day before I went to bed.

"Ceasar, time to try to use slack off," I told the psychic type in front of me. Draugr has Brent sent away to work on payback a little more before I could discuss what new move he could learn. Cocytus was now running around training his stamina and speed he also released sand attack from time to time so he could learn that. And Ceasar I was going to help getting started with slack off. Slack off is basically that you release a certain healing energy into your body that cures wounds. The downside is that the energy is very relaxing making the pokemon tired for a moment. The move rest is practically the same thing but a much larger dose of the healing energy and that makes almost all damages (less than loosing a limb) heal themselves but the pokemon falls asleep thanks to the high dose. Alltought a pokemon could train them self to feel the effect of slack off less it was near impossible to lessen the effects of rest. The slowpoke line also had a couple other moves that could heal damage. Moves like heal pulse, drain punch and dream eater. The slowpoke line also possesses the hidden ability regenerator which automatically activates the healing energy whenever the pokemon relaxes so that the moment the pokemon stops fighting it heals itself. Hidden abilities are abilities that need to be unlocked through hard specific training and for some certain hidden abilities very specific steps most be taken like some pokemons with hidden ability reckless needs to throw away fear that they might get harmed. For regenerator to unlock I need to make sure that healing with moves like slack off becomes second nature to Ceasar. To get to that stage will take some, no a lot of time to reach but I'm not in a hurry. It's still about one and a half year until the junior conference where all trainer with one to three years experience compete (A/N shoutout to rockingchampif for the idea of that) so I had all the time in the world to let Ceasar unlock the ability in his own tempo (no pun intended).

I explained the basics of slack off which I think Ceasar understood. It's hard to explain how to use the move to a pokemon who never used anything similar earlier. After giving him the best explanation I could give and a command to keep practicing I went on to check on Cocytus. Cocytus was doing well. He had much spirit for such a tiny pokemon. Cocytus kept running around shooting sand attack's everywhere in order to train their strength and how quickly he can use it. As it looked fine I gave him some encouragement and then went on to Draugr. We needed to come up with a move. We checked through the pokedex on which moves a gastly could learn. After noticing that Draugr got confused at everything he saw I realized something that was obvious but nothing I've ever thought of. Draugr can't read. I decided to voice my thoughts, "I see you don't know how to read, is that true," I asked. Draugr just nodded looking a little sad at that. "Want to learn how to?" I asked with a small smile on my lips. Draugr looked like he was really thinking it over before reluctantly nodding. "Ok then what about this half an hour before we go to sleep I'll give you some lessons in reading and writing," I stated. Draugr now nodded excitedly since he was about to learn a skill few pokemon knew. (A/N just to make it easier for me and you readers, no pokemons are color blind and they can all we 2D so it's not like in the animal world where only a few beings can see those things) "Well time to get back to checking moves," I said not even trying to conceal the amusement in my tone.

The rest of the day had been nice, the training had gone by smoothly even though me and Draugr still haven't made up our minds about what move to teach him. I think Ceasar have started to get the basics of the healing energy in slack off. He have now started learning how to heal himself with it. Ceasar was doing great progress. Even though it's only been an afternoon I have already noticed Cocytus progress. He had clearly gotten stronger even if it was only by a little. The first reading lesson had gotten well. When thinking of my journey I've never thought I would end up teaching my pokemon to read so it was quite an improvised lesson but I think Draugr made some progress. Ceasar was looking at what we were doing looking like he determined if it was interesting or not. Cocytus fell asleep the moment training was over. The little guy truly over exhausted himself. Once again I felt great happiness when I fell asleep with my pokemon close to me.

 **Well this was the end of another chapter. To make each chapter a day in Ash's journey is not what I was going for but it looks like that's how it is right now.**

 **I also added some childhood drama to my character hope you enjoyed that :).**

 **Ash in this chapter had his first real trainer battle and I hope it was good. I am well aware that he is a bit overpowered right now but he is a prodigy so he is going to be superior to people with his experience. When the journey will lead Ash to tougher areas he is going to lose some battles and some barely be able to win.**

 **The three rockets from the anime will not be a reoccurring theme in this fanfiction they might as most appear once or twice more and that's it I will have quite a bit of rockets in this fic but they will be the rest of the organization.**

 **I say this now before questions arises, there will be no shipping in this fic. All Ash will think of is his team, maybe if the story goes as far as to the level where he travels to other regions he might have other things on his mind since he will keep his team all the way and thanks to that be quite op.**

 **So for some comments.**

 **Cool man 96:** Sorry but I will most likely not add a shiny pokemon since they really aren't any special but if enough people ask me I might decide to add one two his team.

 **Lezaroth:** If Jasmine takes canon Ash's place is something I haven't decided on but I added her to the story in case I wanted someone to take that position. As for the Kanto starters I don't want Ash to have any of them. It's not that I don't like them but a point of this fanfiction is to give a little less loved pokemon some love so I can't have the Kant starters. Then for your idea with lilligant I must say I like the idea but as I've said earlier I want some backstory to how he got a pokemon from such a far away region.

 **Rockingchampif:** Thanks for your support. I like your idea with togepi and I'm going to add her seing she will most likely be a nice addition to Ash's ever growing team. Then as I said earlier in this fic I really like your idea with the junior league. I was already planning on having the gyms adjust their difficulty to the challengers levels so no need to worry there.

 **I'm leaving here with one question to everyone reading this. I want Ash to have one more pokemon before reaching Cerulean city (second gym) and I have some ideas but I don't want Ash to have full team to quickly so only one pokemon can join for now. The ideas are these:**

 **Munchlax:** The Munchlax Ash might catch in Viridian would in my idea be a guy forest would be a thought pokemon who first would be rebellious until he started realizing Ash had some great ideas how to improve him. Then the munchlax would gradually get more loyal and friendly and at the time of the league he would be a loyal and abnormally energetic snorlax and one of Ash's powerhouses.

 **Weedle:** Another catch in Viridian forests. The weedle would have the mindset that Ash is the leader as Ash is the one controlling the powerful beings (at least in Weedles view) the team consists of. Weedle would evolve very quickly into a Beedrill and would for a time be the most powerful on Ash's team until the rest evolves and catches up. As a beedrill it would be very fast and mostly rely on hit and run tactics with poison.

 **Spearow:** The spearow would be a catch anywhere between Viridian forest and mt.moon it would in my idea be a female. She would get caught trying to steal Ash's food and would be quite rebellious and overly prideful. The rebellious would get worked out but the pride would never leave. As a fearow she would be quite a powerhouse and also very fast. She would also later be one of Ash's main means of transportation since she could fly him great leanghts.

 **Zubat:** The zubat would first keep bugging Ash just because she was curious and later after he saves her she would want to join him. After becoming a golbat she would be the mother figure of the team and that would stay after she would become a crobat. She would be a kind caring to the younger in Ash's team but she would be powerful battler with similar strategy to beedrill where she hits with poison then runs away with great speed but as a crobat she would be much more of a powerhouse.

 **Geodude:** Ash finds a geodude in my.moon fighting a group of other pokemon and after not giving up Ash admires it's tenacity and captures it. The geodude would quickly like to join the team since it would live for battle. After becoming a graveler it's favorite tactic would be rushing at the enemy with great force and little care for damage. It would be greatly powerfull but not have much tactic same when it becomes a golem.

 **Mystery pokemon:** Ash explores the mountains north of pewter and sees some poachers with captured pokemons. After rescuing all pokemons one of them decides to join him. That pokemon is your readers choice but I want a description of battle tactics, personality, gender, anything special with it and if you feel creative enough a name. I'm most likely not going to choose a mystery pokemon unless I really love the idea. Unless you got a good pokemon idea please choose one of the above.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cool man 96 as the only one that's even given a suggestion (at the time I wrote this sentence about 20 hours after chapter 3) you're wish will be granted. Also I will in this chapter mention my personal replacement for trade evolution.**

It had been five days since I first entered Viridian forest and it had been three hectic days. I have had many encounters with the bug catchers but I'm still undefeated. Me and Draugr have also finally decided what move we are going to teach him, icy wind. That move is much harder to learn and is qualified as a move tutor move. Level up moves are what the moves a pokemon could learn by itself is called. Move tutor moves are moves that the pokemon need special guidance to learn by various reasons. Luckily the pokedex provides basic explanations on the move in question and how you teach it to your pokemon. But what I can say is that progress is very slow. The closest he can do is lowering the air around him a couple degrees. He still needed to be able to create the ice in his mouth and then breath it out so it spread over the field. Also I have started to notice how Draugr have unconsciously started to solidify two are af his gas right in front of his head. That's a sign he's on his way to evolution. He still has a long way to go. Unless something drastic happens I expect Draugr to be a haunter awhile after Cerulean. Then it's the matter of making him into a Gengar. That is a hard process. In the natural eco system of this world alltought it seems a bit crazy it's still extremely balanced. In that balance being a haunter is more than enough to survive. Same with for example kadabras, machokes and gravelers. Their evolved forms are overkill in the eco system. The reason they even can evolve is so if their are is threatened by a raging pokemon with to much power they can evolve to beat it. Their evolutions are nature's fail safe. So to evolve they need to be at a certain level of strength but most of all they need to feel that it's truly necessary to evolve. When they truly feel the need for it their brains trigger a certain effect that starts evolution, that effect is also triggered when they are traded because the trading machines are fogging up their memories slightly so they would miss their trainers less. In the process it accidentally triggers evolution as well. I'm not planning on trade evolving Draugr because of the memorie fogging. Also I want him to evolve when he feels it's right that's Draugr's choice and his only.

As I kept on walking I heard someone approaching. Before I could react I had a katana right in front of my face. "Are you a trainer from Pallet town?" A boy in some poorly made samurai outfit holding a sword asked. "Yes," I answered while trying to figure out what the deal with this kid was. "A trainer from Pallet named Gary beat me in battle so I, Samurai am reclaiming my honor by beating you," the kid now named Samurai almost screamed out. "How many," I said holding up Draugr's pokeball. It really wasn't necessary though since Draugr was floating behind me glaring daggers at the kid who was close to cutting me. "Two vs two" Samurai answered before pointing at a clearing. "This is where we shall hold our battle that will rock the ground, the sky and all the sea's on the planet," said Samurai in a serious tone. 'Drama queen,' I thought and judging by Draugr's deadpan expression he thought the same.

After me and Samurai got to opposite sides of the clearing he started explaining how we would fight.

"We shall have a two vs two battle," the wannabe samurai exclaimed.

Samurai threw out one of the pokeball's on his belt and out from the light came a green pokemon without any limbs, a metapod. I as well threw out a pokeball. It opened revealing a yawning Ceasar.

"Using a psychic type against my powerful bugs, you truly are a fool," Samurai said arrogantly. "The biggest fool is one who minds the business of others rather than minding his very own," I answered thinking that this kind of speech was the best way to get to this kid. And apparently it worked since he looked furious.

"Let's get serious, metapod use harden," Samurai said. The metapods protective layer got more concentrated and therefore harder to damage.

"Ceasar use curse" I said. Whatever this kid was planning speed was not something necessary.

"Metapod use tackle," Samurai ordered. At least his pokemon knows more moves than harden. The living cocoon moved forward quite slowly.

"Water gun then yawn," I said. And by the look of hard work going on inside of Ceasar head he is now processing my orders. After these three days he is now processing information quicker. Still slow but quicker and I at least know that he can learn to think faster.

"Dodge," Samurai screamed out to his pokemon since he knew those attack's could do some serious damage. Metapod jumped out the way but no water gun left Ceasar's mouth. "So it seems you're pokemon don't know how to listen," Samurai mocked. "Well then, Metapod keep going," Samurai to dramatically ordered.

As the metapod was a close to hitting Ceasar the slowpoke released water from his mouth which scored a clean hit.

After Metapod was launched Ceasar released a white bubble from his mouth meant to put Metapod to sleep. It worked.

"Ok now you know what to do buddy," I said while grinning. Five seconds later Ceasar grew a smile on his face and his eyes turned blue.

During our many battles together me and Ceasar have come up with a bit of a favorite tactic. It's for Ceasar to lift the sleeping enemy and then throw them hard into the ground until they faint. Simple but very effective. And looking at the state Metapod was in now it haven't gotten any less effective.

After four slams Samurai finally realized he couldn't win. Embarrassed by his loss he took out a pokeball and released it's content. It was a big brown bipedal bug with white spikes everywhere. It was a pinsir.

"Pinsir use brick break," Samurai now furiously screamed. 'Some people just can't handle a loss,' I thought. "Ceasar confusion," I returned. I knew the pinsir will have a chance to attack first since it already is very close but I hope to stop it from completely destroying Ceasar. After Ceasar had taken the powerful fighting type move his eyes once again turned blue and his foe started floating. But this pinsir is much bigger, stronger and heavier than the small metapod Ceasar beat earlier so it managed to break free from the psychic hold. It fell to the ground and only took minor fall damage which only served to piss it of.

"Vice grip," Samurai ordered. I knew that Ceasar couldn't take another of this pinsirs powerful attack's and was to slow to counter so I made the one reasonable decision.

"Ceasar return," I said as returned the slowpoke. Pinsir who was running towards Ceasar made an very ungrateful brake before walking over to its master. "What are you doing Pinsir was just about to take it out," Samurai yelled. It might have been my imagination but I'm quite sure Pinsir shook his head slightly at Samurais antics. At least someone understood.

"I forfeit my slowpoke, he wouldn't be able to take another hit and he wasn't fast enough to counter. Are you saying it's for the best that a pokemon takes unnecessarily damage?" I asked Samurai. "No of course not," Samurai yelled now feeling guilty, just what I was going for. "Draugr you're up," I said pointing at pinsir. Draugr floated infront of me looking at the big bug concentrated.

"Pinsir use double hit," Samurai said with a tone indicating certain victory. "Shield you're face," I screamed out with fake worry. After Draugr turned around in order to so to say protect his face although double hit wouldn't be able to hurt Draugr. I then showed Draugr my tounge knowing he would understand what I wanted him to do.

Just as planned Pinsir flew straight through Draugr. After getting in front of Draugr's face the stag beetle pokemon got licked in the back by Draugr's ghostly tounge. Luckily for me, not for Samurai that lick got Pinsir paralyzed. "Now payback," I ordered.

"Brick break," Samurai ordered, now remembering that normal type moves are useless against ghosts. Somehow he still forgot that fighting type moves are just as useless.

The brick break flew straight through Draugr and then Draugr's payback hit Pinsir in the face knocking it back.

Pinsir fell down to its knees. When attempting to stand straight the electricity from his paralyze hit him and he fell to the ground unconscious. Samurai recalled his pokemon before stomping away furiously without even paying me the money he owed me for loosing. It has become a law that whenever you lost a battle against a trainer you would have to give that person some money. You had to give a certain cut of your money that depended on you current economic situation. (A/N I should have mentioned this in my earlier chapter but i forgot, sorry for that). Samurai ran away before I could get my money but I didn't really care about that since he propably didn't have much money to begin with. It was a fun thought that the one trying to be a samurai, a warrior known for dignity and fearlessness would have less pride than any bug catcher I've met.

Now I had lost my first pokemon ever in a battle, 'I must say, an interesting new experience.' I thought to myself. 'Maybe battles from here on out will be tougher?' I thought to myself with hope.

I was brought out of my thought by a sign that said "you are now leaving Viridian forest." 'So it seems that Samurai just attack's people close to the exit, most likely hoping to get some easy cash by beating exhausted trainers,' I thought to myself.

After five days of walking, training and battling without any fresh food, soft bed or shower this town was a sight for sore eyes. The city for my first gym battle, Pewter city.

I was planning on resting up for the remainder of this day and then challenge gym leader Brock tomorrow morning. I had already read up on how Brock fights and I know that against trainers as new as me he used a weak team of a geodude and an onix. Both quite weak and whenever they got stronger he replaced them with new ones. Brock had a good supply of new rock types thanks to his hobby that is pokemon breeding. Since most trainers followed a certain path around Kanto most gyms get most yearly challengers around one month and the rest of the year the gyms are quite empty. So all gym leaders had good time to have their own hobbies during the rest of the year. Like Brock has interest in breeding, the Cerulean gym leaders hold water ballets, the gym leader Erika runs a perfume shop and Blain of Cinnabar does wonders in science especially around the subject of cloning and revival of fossils. I was quite lucky that the five trainers leaving Pallet started around a month earlier than most trainers do. That means much smaller if no wait for my gym battles.

It took awhile to find the pokemon center and when I got there it was more or less empty. I could only see nurse Joy, her chansey and some kids running around, it looked like they played some type of tag. It's not unusual for kids to be at pokemon centers, they like to watch all the pokemons and their trainers that walks in or out. If Pallet town had a pokemon center me and the other kids would most likely do the same. Plus some nurse Joy sometimes have out sweats to the kids.

After checking my pokemon and getting the relieving fact that they were fine just a little tired I called my mom. She answered almost immediately. "I was so worried it has been like a month since you called me last," she said sounding like she was about to cry. 'It was only five days,' I thought to myself. "Well let's not think to much of that, How was Viridian forest?" Mom asked. "Good," I answered. "Caught any new pokemon?" She asked straight after. "No but Giovanni gave me a pokemon," I said slightly reluctantly. I remember she obviously seemed to dislike the man but I didn't want to lie. And as I guessed her mood dropped instantly. I could almost feel the temperature getting lower in the room. "What pokemon did he give you?" She asked with a tone colder than I've ever heard before. I took up Cocytus pokeball and released him in my lap. Cocytus first looked confused before seeing my moms face on the screen. Cocytus hid his face in my chest at the sight of something he didn't recognize. "His name is Cocytus," I said calmer now that I had my pokemon close to me. My mom instantly lit up seing the water/bug type. "Oh my he's adorable," my mom exclaimed scaring Cocytus further. I scratched him on his favorite spot behind his antennas and that calmed him instantly. "He's a wimpod, a pokemon from Alola", I said. "So that's why I didn't recognize him," answered my mom. It's rare for her not to recognize a pokemon since she used to be an assistant of professor Oak so her knowledge of pokemon is very good. "Bye mom," I said since I couldn't think of anything more to talk about. "By dear," she replied before ending the communication.

Now time to call Oak.

Just like last time it took some time for the old professor to answer. After awhile he finally picked up.

"Ash my boy how was Viridian forest?" Oak asked. "It was fine, I got lots of battle experience", I answered. "I have seen that you have gotten a wimpod. I must ask you how you got one, they can only be found naturally in the Alola region," Oak asked franaticly. "Giovanni gave it to me," I answered. Although his mood dropped just like with my mom Oak showed it less. "May I ask why?" Oak then asked. "It was confiscated from team rocket and he gave it to me for beating two members that attacked a pokemon center," I answered. Oak gave a look that said that he could find that believable. "Well then please keep in touch and report how your wimpod's growth goes. "Bye," I said. "Goodbye Ash" Oak said.

'Well those were some exhausting calls' I thought to myself while walking into the room I'm sleeping in tonight.

It was quite late so it was no point in leaving the room more for the day. I released my pokemon and allowed them to get comfortable. Cocytus jumped into the aquarium enjoying the water, Ceasar laid down on the bed having what looked like a staring contest with the wall and Draugr was just floating over the bed.

I had done everything necessary before going to bed and was now laying down ready to sleep. "Tomorrow we'll have our first gym battle. Let's do our best ok," I said with a tired voice. I smiled when hearing my pokemon make happy sounds or more exactly Cocytus was making exited noises, Ceasar took seven seconds before also making a sound that seemed to be exitment (almost all sounds a slowpoke can make are diffrent yawns so it takes some time to learn to understand them) and Draugr just smiled and nodded. After that I fell asleep, I never realized how tired I got from Viridian forest.

 **Draugr P.O.V**

Ash had fallen asleep now. Thinking of it I was actually slightly tired as well. Well I guess I can rest a bit seeing that in here Ash is safe. I have only known this boy for about a week but I can already tell I could die for him and more importantly I know he would do the same for me and the others in our family. "Hey ghost, what's a gym battle?" The coward (Cocytus) asked me. "One of eight special trainers, Ash aims to beat all eight," I answered. "Some trainer we must beat," the slow one (Ceasar) answered.

The slow one might not be the quickest but once you get used to it he is actually quite pleasant company. A common misunderstanding is that his species are idiots, that's as wrong as you could get. You could ask the slow one any question and although he would take time he had the knowledge to answer them all.

The coward has now crawled out of his watery home and after shaking of most of the water he have now joined our trainer/friend in the bed. Actually what is Ash to me. I know that the slow one refers to him as our king and that the coward calls him master but what about me. In difference to my two teammates I actually se Ash as my equal. 'So is he my friend?' I asked myself. No what I feel towards Ash feels stronger than that. Him being my lover is out of the question so that only leaves one (not outrageous) alternative, family. Yes that sounds quite good. Seing Ash as my brother seems right. Well I guess that's decided from now on I will see him as my brother. I just hope I can get him to understand that. Maybe when the slow one's mental power becomes stronger he can tell my brother that. Or maybe once I've learned to read and write. I haven't gotten that far yet. I can see and recognize some of the letter but I don't know how to make words out of them yet. Well no point in worrying about that now.

I floated down to my Brothers face before letting some of my poison gas flow into his sleeping mouth. I have done that since the second night we have been together. My plan is that if I inject a very little dose of poison daily he will after awhile become immune to poison since almost all pokemons poison are practically the same. The other two pokemons know about this, the only one I have not been able to inform is my brother. I don't like having secrets towards him but I know that it would be hard to explain why I'm doing it so I'll just have to wait until I can properly explain. Now I'm actually feeling myself fall asleep. It's quite the rare occurrence for me but I do need some hours sleep every week or so. "Goodnight brother," was the last thing I said before falling asleep.

 **Well that ends this chapter. I know this one is a bit shorter than the usual ones but I just wanted to release this one earlier. I wanna try to make about one 5k word chapter a week. This week I've had some things coming up so i didn't have to much time to write this chapter. I hope I can be forgiven by you people who read fan fictions. I know it's not like you to say mean thing to people for no good reason.**

 **So hope you enjoyed, followed and reviewed and I'll try to make a chapter before next week. So to answer the comments worth answering.**

 **cool man 96:** I hope this chapter answered your question of how I will have Draugr evolve from a haunter to a gengar. Also for your suggested pokemon I can gladly tell you it's going to happen.

 **AppleBagleUnicorn:** Thanks for your suggestion. I'm actually planning on combining your suggestion with the request cool man 96 made. The pokemon will not straight out hate Ash but he will be mistrusting and not following commands at first.

 **Also FYI pokemons have no move restrictions in this fanfiction but just like all human skills if a pokemon haven't used a move in a while or have unlocked a better version of it they will get rusty and sluggish whit that move but rarely completely forget them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own pokemon. That's all I wanted to say let's begin chapter 5.**

I woke up in my temporary room. Ceasar had his head on the lower right side of my chest, Cocytus slept on the top left side and Draugr was floating on the left side of my head. I noticed I had the same weird taste in my mouth I've had the past week. Well I don't really mind the taste but it piqued my interest.

After cleaning my room, (I know that the employees here cleans the rooms after use but I feel like it's just nicer towards them if you give them less work) getting dressed and having breakfast I am now standing outside the Pewter city gym. 'I'm coming for you Brock,' I thought to myself.

I opened up the impressive double doors that lead to the gym. In there sat a receptionist who read some magazine and looked bored out of his mind. The moment the door closed behind me the receptionist startled and looked over to me. "What are you here for?" The receptionists asked. "Gym battle," I answered. "Ok, how many badges do you possess?" The young man asked. "None," I replied. "Oh we usually receive newbies around next month, you must be lucky to get to start this early," the receptionist said. I just smirked at that. "Well Brock has no other challengers right now so I guess it's no problem for you to go. You will just have to wait about 10-20 minutes since Brock is at his geodude ranch right now. I nodded and sat down in one of the couches in the room made for waiting challenger.

I have already planned who I will be fighting with. Draugr and Cocytus. It's mostly because they are my two strongest. I remember when telling that to my pokemon. Cocytus didn't take the news to good. It looked like the little wimpods heart got smashed into a million pieces. 'At least he started to cheat up when I promised him that he would get to fight in our next gym battle,' I thought to myself.

"Brock is ready to fight now," the receptionist said. I nodded gratefully before walking towards the double doors the receptionist pointed at.

As I walked through the doors I came into a big field. The floor was made out of rock and there were pig pointy rocks covering the floor. Since an onix is quite destructive and Brock uses one in almost all his battles (and sometime even more destructive pokemon when he is fighting seriously) I'm guessing that he uses some pokemon to recreate this pointy rocks after every battle.

Brock stood on the other side with a look that looked like he was judging me up. After staring intently into his eyes for awhile he relaxed seemingly pleased with whatever judgment he ended up with.

"Are you the challenger Ash Ketchum?" The gym leader asked. I simply nodded. "Good do you know the rules used in this gym?" The rock master asked. "For a new trainer like me it's a two on two battle and I'm the only one allowed to exchange pokemon, right?" I said. Brock grinned as he didn't need the explanation. "Go geodude," Brock yelled.

Out of the pokeball came what can only be explained as a floating rock with arms. The geodudes skin was very rough which indicates it's youth. I threw one of my pokeball's and out came Draugr in all his glory. "Oh it's rare to se a new trainer owning a ghastly, if you don't mind I'd like to know where you got it?" Brock asked. " _He_ is my starter," I stated simply. "Oh an interesting choice, just don't think an odd pokemon means certain victory," Brock stated. 'I guess that happens a lot,' I thought. I just answered by nodding with a smirk. "As the challenger you have the first move," Brock offered.

I nodded before giving my first order, hypnosis. I know it would be naive to think that any opponent (except a dark type) would just let the attack hit but they also couldn't afford not to dodge. And during their dodging they would focus less on an actual attack.

Draugr sent away the purple rays and as expected Brock ordered his pokemon to dodge.

I didn't need to command for Draugr to know what to do now. The gastly instantly hovered towards where geodude would feel was a safe place. This was a practiced routine as we have used it many times and by now both of us can read where the opponent feels is a good way to dodge towards.

Now Draugr was close as I made my second command, "lick." I didn't really need to voice the command since me and Draugr are already used to this.

The moment geodude had stopped dodging the dangerous rays of sleep power it got the surprise of a lifetime. A tounge enveloped in black/purple mist came right at it. It obviously hurt and the geodude obviously got thrown backwards but otherwise it seemed fine. 'Damn no paralysis,' I thought although I know it was about a third of the times they got paralyzed.

"Geodude rollout," Brock ordered now getting into the battle. Because of the close proximity I knew that Draugr couldn't dodge so I made another order. "Charge it," I said. As it seems Draugr was already on it. The rollout hit and hurt a lot and both pokemon flew backwards. "Now payback," I said.

Draugr flew forward. His forehead enveloped in the dark energy. Brock now looked worried, this is propably more strategy than most new trainers used against Brock. Then Draugr hit.

As Draugr was above geodude when he attacked geodude got thrown to the ground. "Now use lick," I said calmly. Although this is a gym leader who is probably used to intimidation I still tried to intimidate him with a calm facade. I have learned earlier in my journey that if you act like you're in control all the time the enemy will start to think the same. I also learned that having red eyes are very useful when you wanna look intimidating.

Draugr flew forward and managed to get one lick in before Brock made a command, "defense curl." Geodude hardened his skin but it was a little late. Geodude has gotten paralyzed.

"Now hypnosis," I ordered. Draugr who as usual thought the same unleashed the purple rays. This time much closer and with a paralyzed and hit opponent. Geodude had no escape.

Right after the move ended Geodude fell asleep and Brock recalled it. It seems Brock knew when he was beaten, propably something you learned when your job technically was to get beaten. "Good job, I was going to use this onix," he said holding up a pokeball. He reached into his left pocket and pulled out a great ball. "But I think this one might be a bit more of a challenge,"

He opened the content and out came an onix. But in different from the geodude who looked like he was between three and five months old this one looked about a year old depending on the smoothness of its skin. It was far from smooth but it was obvious smothered out by time. It was also quite large. Not by much but it was bigger than the average onix.

I knew this one was on a different level than the geodude not only thanks to it being a superior pokemon by nature.

I knew that Brock most likely wouldn't fall for my hypnosis maneuver again so I had to try different strategies. The moment the referee who looked just like a small version of Brock announced the start of the next round both me and Brock were ready. "Lick/rock throw," both those commands was said at the same time.

Draugr flew towards the rock snake charging the energy on his tounge. Meanwhile onix dug up some rocks with its tail and then threw them up at Draugr.

Unfortunately one of them hit and did great damage. Even with the damage done Draugr kept charging although noticeable slower. He managed to lick the onix but it made little damage. "Rock tomb," Brock ordered now looking smug. Onix tail hit the ground and rocks flew toward Draugr. "Spite I said," I didn't know what else to do Draugr wasn't strong enough to really hurt the onix so the only thing he could do was to make it easier for Ceasar.

Right after the spite which was barely noticeable on the mighty rock/ground type Draugr was hit by the rock tomb. It was devastating and Draugr was greatly damaged. I took out my friends pokeball and held it toward him but Draugr shocked his head at my actions.

Draugr turned around to look at the onix which looked at Draugr like an ant. Draugr closed his eyes for a short while. I could feel could generate in the room. Right after that Draugr opened his eyes and mouth and out came a flow of really cold air.

Draugr perfectly executed icy wind.

The beam hit the onix on its head resulting in mayor damage. Ground types were weak to could temperatures since most ground types were cold blooded. That meant that could temperature were very damaging. Rock types were weak to ice since it made their protective rock shell weak which lead to small movements hurt a lot and a hit got very damaging. Onix were a combination of both those things which resulted in great pain.

Although not enough to take it out the onix was now in great pain. The pain led to anger but it had no opponent to take the anger out on. Draugr had fainted from exhaustion and his damages and was already recalled. As the ice slowed down the onix greatly Ceasar now stood a fair chance.

I released Ceasar and thankfully Brock was nice enough to let Ceasar get a grasp of the situation. After the evaluation was over with Ceasar now looked fiercely at the towering rock snake. Onix now twitched a little showing its discomfort with the cold and the few pieces of ice stuck to its hide.

"Water gun then confusion and put all force on Onix's head," I ordered. "Rock tomb," Brock ordered.

Just like earlier the rocks flew from the ground when onix smacked his tail into the ground. But the time it took to execute the attack was much longer than last time.

When the rocks were close to he released the high pressure water that flew through the stones that was close to hitting him leaving the slowpoke unharmed and onix very harmed. It didn't hit the head but it hit the rock underneath which was also quite sensitive.

Then without warning Onix's head was enveloped in blue energy. Its head was then later pressed down onto the ground.

"Now another water gun" I said. "Harden," Brock now ordered. It seems that Brock thought I planned on going through this gym battle with only Draugr and didn't expect a water type as well.

Onix managed to harden itself but it did not do more than prolonged its suffering as a water gun hit straight in its face (while still enveloped in the damaging confusion) and from a close distance.

Onix gave one earthshaking roar before falling on the ground unconscious.

'I won,' I thought to myself knowing that I grinned like a madman but right now I didn't care I won my first gym battle.

"Great job boy," I said as I recalled Ceasar and somewhere during my celebration Brock had had the time to recall his onix and make it over to my side. He put his hand down his right pocket and pulled out a badge. He put that badge in my hand before asking for my pokedex. He then took out something that looked like his badge but slightly larger and it had a black circled underside sticking out. He placed that underside on the back of my pokedex. It was a procedure that proved to everyone that I have earned the boulder badge. Back when the badge itself was qualification enough it was popular with faking the badges and then selling them on the black market. So that's why the badges nowadays are more decorative than anything while the real proof of beating the gym is in your pokedex which served as your identification.

Brock had a thoughtful expression on his face. When he noticed I was looking at him he explained. "That onix is a pokemon I'm currently using against trainers with 2-3 badges so for you to beat her, that takes some talent kid," Brock said. I was glad at the knowledge and i got very tempted to let the praise get to my head.

"Where do you plan to go now?" Brock asked seemingly out of nowhere. "I mean you don't seem like the type of person to take the already prepared route for your journey so i was wondering if you would do it differently," Brock explained.

"I'm planning on going north to the mountains of Pewter city since I've heard there might be some good pokemon there. Then I've heard there is a mountain path towards mt Moon that I would take. After beating the Cerulean gym I'm going east to the rock tunnels to later get to Lavender town. I have heard that it is important for a pokemon in the gastly line to visit the top of the tower at least once in its lifetime. What happens next if I go to Vermilion or Fushia I haven't decided," I said to answer Brock's question.

"That's quite the plan kid, I wish you luck with that," was the last thing Brock said to me before walking away. That was my que to leave as well.

Once outside the gym I started walking towards the pokemon center. I was very happy for Winning my first gym battle.

Getting closer to the pokemon center I see someone walking out. It was Alex.

Seconds later she noticed me as well and she started getting closer. 'Damn,' I thought. She can be quite annoying. She is no doubt intelligent and athletic but does she have to brag about every single achievement. Although compared to Gary she is a very humble person but it's hard to make such a comparison since she is a totally different person around Gary. As I see it she admires the young Oak greatly so she is always very nervous around him and that's why it's hard to make the comparison when the two of them are close together.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" She asked. I just put left hand down my pocket and pulled out the boulder badge. "Good for you I was just about to go win that badge myself ," she said arrogantly.

I was about to retort to her comment when I noticed another figure leave the poke mart. "Look there's Gary," I said knowing she would react.

And true to my word she did. She immediately started blushing and checking her clothes and hair. It's actually quite fun to se her personality completely change in a matter of seconds.

Gary had noticed us talking and started walking over to us. "Hey Ashy-boy (Arceus I hate that name) what's going on with you?" Gary said in his normal annoying manner. Once again I answered by showing of my badge. "Nice I was just about to win one myself," Gary said. I was amused by the similarities in answers by the two people in front of me. "Yo Al what's up?" Gary asked.

"I was about to go fight Brock," Alex said. "Well then have fun. I have some business down at the pokemon center so you can go first," Gary said. "Thanks I will," Alex swiftly replied.

After that me and Gary walked towards the pokemon center in silence. After awhile Gary asked, "I know you propably won't tell me what pokemons you have, but can I know how many you have." "Three," I answered. "Five," Gary said. I'm honestly not sure if that is good, if his team had variations then it was good but he could as well have just caught four rattatas. Deciding not to think more into it we walked back and not speaking again.

At the pokemon center I had nurse Joy heal my pokemon. Ceasar barely needed healing but Draugr seemed to have taken quite a bit of damage. Although in pokemon center language that means about half and hour of wait. While waiting for Draugr to heal up I decided to check the route I was going on my pokedex. I had Cocytus laying peacefully in my lap. He was a very cuddly creature once he felt safe in your presence.

I scratched his antennas the way he loved it before I put the wimpod on my head and moved towards the poke mart.

I had 25 minutes for me to go there and restock before Draugr is healed. I also wanted to check the TM section. Every poke mart was selling TMs even though some had bigger variations that others. This one in Pewter propably didn't have any especially interesting but hopefully something that can give Cocytus the attack variations he so desperately needed.

I got to the poke mart in no time and was now checking out the TMs. As I thought there wasn't much variety in the TMs but on caught my eye, hidden power. Hidden power was a ball of energy consisting of a random element. It was completely random between each pokemon, even two pokemon who had fire element could get a child with ice element. Hopefully the clerk would be able to check Cocytus element.

I walked up to the desk and asked the woman working there, "can you check what hidden power my pokemon has?" "Of course," she responded. I handed her Cocytus who first struggled since he was with a stranger while the woman looked interested at the pokemon. "What pokemon is this?" She asked. "Wimpod, it's from the Alola region," I answered and she nodded in understanding. "Now this is going to sting a little but I need a little dna sample to see what it's hidden power is. At hearing that something might sting Cocytus looked at me with fear in his eyes. I gave the little isopod a reassuring smile that put determination in the little guy.

It seems the entire thing was an overreaction, the woman had done the procedure during me and Cocytus exchange of looks. She had determined that his element was ice so I bought it. Also I bought a TM machine that was used to store TMs and was also what taught the pokemon the move. I was now walking back Cocytus back on my head as I patted him on the back.

At the pokemon center I was back just in time to get Draugr back. The moment I got his pokeball back I released him to congratulate him on both his win, his helpfulness against onix and the perfect use of icy wind. Draugr was a humble being but he obviously got happy from the praise. Draugr also seemed jealous that I got a TM for Cocytus but I'm sure Draugr understands my reasons behind that.

I had no more business in Pewter so after eating lunch, explaining my current travel plan to my pokemon and calling my mom to ease her many worries. So I was now on the road towards the mountains of Pewter city. It was not much interesting to see. The road there had very few trees and more rocks than grass on the ground. And it became more lifeless the further I walked. I also started noticing some of the rocks shaking. My guess is that they are sleeping geodudes. Nothing I'm that interested in catching.

After awhile the road started sloping more and more. Att some points it was more walls than a slope. It was a tough walk that's for sure.

It has been five hours since my walk started. Draugr kept floating at my side and Cocytus is running around my feet. Ceasar had joined the walking for the first part but got tired quite quickly and I had recalled him about two hours ago. Cocytus ran around and shot his hidden power at random rocks just to try his new move out. To say he was happy to know a new move was an understatement. There is much spirit in this little bug type. I just hope he keeps it after evolution. When a wimpod evolves they gain courage and also a strong calm that they have at all times. That calm and fearlessness leads to them often revaluing their trainers and sometimes even leave them. That is something I hope will never happen.

Finally I reached the place I was planning on reaching today. In front of me was a dried canyon. From where I stood it was not that hard to get down to the road that was at the bottom. But if you wanted to keep climbing the mountain you would first have to climb a high rock wall. I was still just planning on sleeping close to the road and then follow the road until it split of towards a path heading towards mt moon.

I was lucky and actually found a cave in the rock wall close to the road. The weather wouldn't be a problem but I knew that cars sometimes takes this road and sleeping next to a road where car drives does not sound nice to me. I had found the jackpot among caves. This one was very soundproof and hidden so lights and noises would be little problem. Also it was greatly hidden in case there came some people with bad intentions while I slept.

I released Ceasar as he was the only one still in his pokeball as I prepared for sleep. I had my half hour reading lesson with Draugr before sleep. I am honestly not sure if Draugr will ever learn but the study time is nice and I feel great bonding going on.

After the lesson it was time to sleep. "Goodnight," was what I said and my new family all made the noises I've come to recognize as their variations of a goodnight.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of an explosion. I was awake instantly. I looked out the cave and saw a truck that had crashed. First I was planning on going to help but then I noticed two things that made me stop.

One was that the people inside was unharmed and the truck was the only damaged thing. Secondly the baggage space was covered by a rag. That usually means that those people are smugglers.

My thoughts were confirmed when the two men removed their rag to check on their "merchandise" as they called the pokemon there. Most of the pokemon were pokemon from the area like some geodudes, rattatas, some pidgeottos and even though not common this mountain is home to some rhyhorn that the smugglers got one of. A very young one if it's size says anything. They also had some more rare pokemon like some growlithes, some eevees and they had somehow managed to get a scyther. They also had some thick green liquid in a tube but I decided to ignore that for now.

I knew what I had to do and it seems my pokemon agree. So I made up a plan that would most likely work.

After telling my team the plan and Ceasar and Draugr got in position I had Cocytus use hidden power between the smugglers feet.

The two men in question were trying to fix their mode of transportation when from nowhere their feet got frozen. Before they could react the one to the left got hit by a white bubble and the one to the right got purple rays in his eyes.

As I planned the two would easily fall asleep. As I walked up to the two men. I luckily found a rope in their truck that I used to bind them with.

I picked up my pokedex that has the function of making emergency calls to the closest officer Jenny. I made the call and waited. After a short time my call was answered. "I swear to Arceus if this is another prank call I swear I'll take your pokedex and shove," was all the officer Jenny said before she on the video screen saw the two tied up men. Then as she looked closer at my face she also realized what she was about to say to a ten year old. "What happened here," she said in a commanding voice. "Poachers," I simply said. "I'm tracking your position, stay there," She ordered. I nodded.

It took twenty five minutes for the officer Jenny to arrive. She came with a police car. She had stepped out her car and started questioning me. I answered her questions of how I did it, why I did it, how I knew they were poachers and many more. She had brought a list of reported stolen/lost pokemon with her, it pained me to se how long the list was. She had managed to pair up all pokemon from the area with pokemon from the list. Soon it left only the green liquid that we decided to open.

We opened the lock and let it out on the ground. The thick liquid took form and soon revealed itself to be a green grimer. Jenny didn't find any notes of a missing grimer, even less of a shiny one. Her conclusion was that it must have been either captured illegally (by people without trainers license) or have been bought by someone who did.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked. "Well technically this pokemon counts as a wild pokemon. Although relocation it would be quite troublesome so it would actually be preferable if you caught it," the Jenny said. I was glad to hear that. This pokemon seemed great but I also think it needs a trainer and a new family. Shiny pokemon often has the unfortunate fate of being picked on when young so I think this one has suffered some trauma. Although there is some problems owning a shiny. Some uneducated people thinks that shiny pokemon are naturally extra strong so they start accusing you of cheating. Also many people accuses owners of shiny pokemon for stealing the pokemon. This one would most likely be mistrusting at first as well so that will need some work.

I then threw my pokeball on the green pokemon who seemed to try and understand it's surroundings. I'm sure that the pokemon was already quite weak since it's slime was abnormally watery for a grimer which meant it had been treated badly and had little to no nourishment for a long time. As I though with much struggle it was caught. I now had a new pokemon on my team.

Jenny left with the poachers (who had recently woke up) in her car and she would call someone to take care of their truck.

With my three pokemon by my side and my new member on my belt we started walking the road. As we walked I though to myself, "get ready mt Moon, because here we come."

 **And there is another chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I enjoyed writing it a lot. Now for some replies.**

 **Amourshiper35:** I'm glad you liked it. Hope my gym battle was to your satisfaction.

 **Cool man 96:** Here you go your pokemon has arrived. I'm asking now if you want to do any last input on grimer like gender or it's name or if you wanna leave that to my crazy mind. Also I want to tell you that what Jessie, James and Meowth catches is not something I've concerned myself with. I was never planning on them to be mayor characters I simply wanted Ash to have a soft start with team rocket. Also thanks for your suggestions I'll take those into consideration.

 **PharaohArkfita:** I love your suggestion and I think that a cacturne as you describe it would both be a nice addition to the team dynamic and also good for the purpose of typing. I like your idea of it being a slave to its dark typing after evolution and I've already made an idea for how Ash will get it.

 **ARSLOTHES:** I like all of those suggestions so I'll think them over especially since many people are suggesting them.

 **Well that was all for this chapter. I'm going to say now that I have barely anything planned when writing. I'm following a very vague plan and is quite unsure of what to write. Most of the things I've written was on pure impulse and not planned at all. That is why I'm asking so much for suggestions from you readers. Also I said earlier that Ash didn't know where to go from Lavender town. Since most gyms have pokemon made for certain level of trainers it's not much of a problem where Ash goes. So I'm right now taking suggestions of where he shall go from there on. It would be very apriciated if I could get some useful suggestions. Also my plan is for Ash to have around 10-12 pokemon at the League and I haven't planned that many pokemon so I'll gladly take more suggestions. But please no more shiny suggestions I think one was more than enough.**

 **Bye for now and see you all next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**59 favs, 72 follows and 38 reviews (the moment I'm writing this sentence). It feels awesome even though I have no idea if that's good or bad for a new story from a new author. Even if that sucks, means I'm an author prodigy or it's just average I still apriciate every follow, favorite and especially review.**

 **Now as a reminder I do not own pokemon, but I swear I'm working on it so just give me a little time.**

 **Time for chapter 6.**

It was now late afternoon. Me and my team had walked all day. Or more exactly Draugr have floated, Cocytus had switched between crawling and sitting on my head and Ceasar had just walked a bit before going back to his pokeball. I had not released Grimer yet since I think making him move the first thing I did would leave a bad impression of me.

Grimer would most likely be problematic in the beginning because of many reasons. One would be that poison types are in general hard to deal with. Secondly as a shiny pokemon most of his interaction with humans have most likely been him being captured and sold as some priced object. Not a life anyone would like. Also many shiny pokemon are outcasts of their species.

Well now that I have set up camp I think it's time to release him. I also still have much time to train later. But I also need to tell my pokemon of out new family member.

I turned to my team who where doing different things. Draugr was floating next to me as always. I have gotten really comfortable with the ghastly's presence. It now feels weird whenever he is not around. Cocytus was fully into his new hobby which was freezing rocks. He have frozen almost every rock we have seen today and he never gets tired of it. Although he need to be careful he accidentally froze and knocked out two geodudes today. The newly released Ceasar looked like he was trying to hold a conversation with one of the rocks Cocytus have frozen. It was amusing to see.

"Guys come over here for a second," I said to my team. Cocytus instantly ran over. He sat down and wagged his tail, I didn't even know wimpods could wag their tails like that. Draugr was there from the beginning so no need to wait for him. Ceasar after getting my message eight seconds after I said it started to slowly walk over to me. When he was close enough he laid down but with his head in my direction to show that he was listening.

"Ok guys first I want to tell you that we have a new member of our team," I said holding Grimer's pokeball. That got mixed reactions. Draugr simply nodded as he already knew who it was. Cocytus looked exited, maybe because he wouldn't be the new one anymore. After Ceasar had understood he just looked curious. "Well let's meet him shall we, please be nice to him," I said before pressing the release button and sent out Grimer.

Out from the white light I saw the green grimer emerge. Just as I noticed when I caught it its substance was very watery. That meant that it hadn't eaten anything for awhile. Luckily I had a bag of pokemon food prepared for this one. "Here you look hungry," I said as I handed the food over to it.

Most pokemon would look at the food given to them by strangers suspiciously but that's not the case with a grimer. Being made of poisonous sludge had its upsides, among them was a near perfect immune system. Grimers were known to eat any food no matter how rotten, poisoned or dirty it was. So grimer ate the food without second thought as it looked very hungry.

It finished its food in seconds and the bag as well. It was still watery but you can expect miracles after one meal. I decided to try any talk to it.

"Hi there," I started. Grimer looked at me like he first noticed that i was here. "My name is Ash. I am your new trainer," I said to the green pokemon.

That seemed to piss of the sludge pokemon. It moved backwards before throwing sludge in my face.

I was first worried. Why wouldn't I be. A grimer's sludge is very poisonous. Any plant dies on touch and most humans only have a couple hours left to live, unless they get antidote which is the same that is used on pokemons.

'Wait why don't I feel anything' I thought. I know that in Grimer's current state of health its poison is much weaker but I should still feel sick.

I wiped the sludge of my face and looked at Grimer. It looked shocked that I was unaffected. Cocytus looked terrified that I had gotten attacked. It looks like Ceasar is still processing the incident and Draugr looked at me happy.

Shortly after Ceasar finally showed reaction, he looked grateful. But his gratefulness was directed at Draugr for some reason.

Then I realized something. 'This sludge smells a bit like my breath in the morning," I though. After that I only had one reasonable explanation, I turned to Draugr and asked, "have you been poisoning me in my sleep?" It might sound like a weird thing to ask but it made sense.

I didn't know how that feel. I was obviously grateful but also shocked that my pokemon would take the initiative to do something like that. "Thanks," was all I said and needed to say.

 **Grimer P.O.V**

This was shocking to say the least. That any pokemon would go to those extremes for anything as awful as a human. And if what I can understand is correct, this was the ghosts initiative. No this might just be an act in order to trick me into loyalty. 'You can't win me over that easy human,' I thought to myself. But something deep within me felt wrong when I thought that. Well that feeling was nothing strong so I should think nothing of it.

I decided to try and get help for an escape plan. "Hey slaves, what do you say we team up to escape this douche bag. I already have a plan for that I have already escaped many humans.

The ghost looked disgusted at my proposal, the bug looked shocked and the pink creature looked the same. Then after a short while the pink creature looked at me like I was stupid.

Then the bug decided to speak for them all. "Why would we ever want to escape?" It asked.

'Is this thing stupid or something?' I asked myself.

"We escape since humans are evil and uses us for their own purpose," I answered. I don't know why that is something he don't already know.

Then the ghost decided to answer. "He might have us fight his battles and he technically uses us for his own goals. But if there is one thing I know it's that we have had just as much use of him as he have had use of us. I'm hoping I speak for the entire team when I say that during out time with my brother we have seen more than we have ever dreamed of seeing, we have had better food than ever, we have gained a new family and we have all gotten much stronger," the ghost answered.

"We have had equal use of each other in our trainer pokemon relationship," the pink creature said.

"Yea what they said," the bug screamed out.

"I believe he have been fooling you all along," I said.

I then noticed that the human have looked at us the entire time.

Then the human spoke. "Sorry if I'm not understanding you correctly but are you trying to form an escape plan with my pokemon?" The human asked.

'Damn the human knows,' I mentally screamed. This human kid is smarter than I gave him credit for.

"If it is not to much to ask I have a suggestion," the human started.

I don't know what a simple human could offer me but for some reason I felt like hearing him out.

"It's quite simple, you give being on my team a serious chance. After a week you decide if you want to stay or leave. Whichever you choose I will allow since it's quite obvious that if you with all your heart hate me after a week a relationship between us will not be very possible. But even if you decide to stay for more than a week I will let you go whenever you want. Does that sound nice," the human said in a warm and honest voice.

I accepted that deal by nodding my head. One week of hell then I'll be free. But then a thought hit me. 'where would I go after getting freed?' I have never thought of that since all I've done lately is trying to escape. I can't go back home since there all the other grimers are treating me horribly for my coloring. Not many places in nature accept grimers and I'm sure that even grimers who are not from my birth place will be mean to me. Then another thought hit me, 'maybe this human deserves a chance?' That though was quickly turned down. No human deserves a chance.

"Great I hope we can be great friends," the human said.

 **Ash's P.O.V**

Grimer nodded at my proposal. I have no doubt he is thinking something about leaving at first best moment. But one week should be enough time to at least give him the time to adjust to me.

"Well then since we have agreed to these terms we can now go to sleep," I said.

After I said that Grimer looked a bit saddened at his pokeball. I think I might know why.

"You know I let my pokemon sleep outside their pokeball's at night," I said.

It seems my guess was right since Grimer looked shocked at what I said. It later looked relieved. I wonder how long since it have last slept in the nature. Then I thought of another thing, 'I need to check Grimer's gender.'

I pulled out my pokedex and pointed it at the green grimer who was falling asleep.

Grimer the sludge pokemon.

 **This grimer is male and knows the moves poison gas, pound, harden, mud-slap and minimize. It also has the ability stench which makes it release a horrible smell when threatened or in battle.**

Well that was quite the nice move set there but I can already notice one thing with Grimer, he doesn't have that strong moves. The no good attacking moves. Also I guess he taught himself minimize as a mean of escape.

I'm already thinking of what I could accomplish with a muk. Muks are annoying opponents because of their weird psychology. Physical attack's are more or less useless against a sludge like muk or grimer.

'Although I need to make him want to join me first,' I thought to myself. This will be an interesting challenge indeed.

After the usual half an hour reading lesson with Draugr it was time to sleep. I have put down my sleeping bag and I laid down. Then as usual Cocytus was first on top of me before he fell asleep on my chest. The Ceasar laid his head on me while Draugr floated close to me while looking suspiciously at Grimer who was sleeping a bit away facing the opposite direction from me.

Like all other nights since my journey started I fell asleep content and happy with how today had played out.

'I just hope this weak will be enough to make him wanna stay,' was the thought which lingered in my mind before sleep got to me.

 **Sorry for this short chapter. I've had a small writers block. Hope still you enjoyed reading this and I hope you enjoyed the introduction of a new team member. Now for some answering.**

 **THE BLACK PRINCE OF DARKNESS:** I sincerely apologize for disturbing you with my humongous mistake. I realized that you are right about the fact that the vegetarian lifestyle is stupid in the world of pokemon where some of the pokemon are more or less living plants. So from now on in my fanfic vegetarian means not eating sentient beings. I hope you can accept that otherwise I will try to change it more.

 **Ol' Diggy:** I realize myself how horrible my writing was for my first chapter and that it propably still has flaws in the later chapters. I have been thinking of getting a beta reader but I'm ashamed to admit I don't truly know what that is.

 **Amourshipper35:** I am glad that my chapter was to your liking.

 **Cool man 96:** I like your suggestion and consider it done.

 **ARSLOTHES:** I like those suggestions although the rhydon is the only one I'm considering (sorry elekid, nidoran and horsea).

 **Well then that was it for now folks. I hope I can focus and start working on my next chapter harder than I did this one. Please review or pm me your suggestions and I'll try to answer each of them to the best of my ability and hopefully be able to include whatever you suggest. Also if anyone want to ask something that might have me spoil the story please pm me the question so can I answer you personally. Any question works so don't be afraid to ask also it's not likely that I would be bothered since I don't have much of a life:(.**

 **One thing that has been bothering me with many pokemon fanfics is that they all often has the same pokemon either the cannon or some of the more loved. And the fanfictions that uses more originality when it comes to the pokemon rarely gets very long. So I'm trying to create a mire new team for my own version of Ash in what I hope is a more realistic pokemon universe.**

 **Bye for now**

 **-Octopie21**


	7. Chapter 7

**I still don't own pokemon :(.**

 **Now let's get on with chapter 7 *exited cheers*.**

It had now been three days since Grimer had started his trial run at the team. So far I have tried his battle capabilities which were honestly not that impressive. His harden and minimize was on quite advanced levels but that indicates that he most likely used that to better take abuse and to escape. Obviously Grimer had easy with pound. I would be surprised if any pokemon could be bad at the move since it's very simple. When it came to poison gas and mud slap he was more or less worthless. He could barely manifest the amount of gas needed to use poison gas and for mud slap he had no accuracy at all.

Me and Grimer have only had one battle together but it went well. The enemy only had a weak rattata so even with his two more useful moves barely usable Grimer still pulled through. We won with a new combo we created. It is very simple but also very effective, first Grimer used harden on his hands (more exactly the two masses of sludge he has in front of himself) and then pounded the ratatta with the now harder and heavier limbs. That instantly knocked the rat out.

Otherwise my team and I have battled countless enemies (mostly hikers) who we dominated in battle.

Ceasar with his strong bulk, heavy defense and psychic power crushed his opponents. His lack of speed was barely any problem.

Cocytus with his high speed ran in circles around his foes freezing them with his ice hidden power and smacked them senseless with struggle bug. The two problems he had was his inability to take hits and he got easily intimidated.

Then came Draugr. My mighty ghost. There are some things the gastly line are known for. Being tricky, intimidation and being merciless all of which applied to how Draugr fought.

When it comes to Draugr's moves everything is going just great. Even though he flawlessly pulled of icy wind against Brock he had at first trouble to use the attack again. But after several attempts he can now use it good. He also loves the move payback and has learned to start charging it whenever he is about the get hit. His hypnotic waves now move slightly faster forward and his lick now paralyzes better. He also started using spite more on instinct tiring his opponents out much faster. Mean look have not had many uses so far but that is to be expected from a move which makes enemies unable to escape the area. Those moves migh not be the most powerful of attack's but they make him a tricky opponent. Usually Draugr's battles ended with Draugr barely even damaged and his opponents mercilessly beaten. Also I believe that after the rest of the team falls asleep Draugr is doing some private training.

I have also learned that Draugr has been poisoning me in order to make me immune to poison. And to be honest I took it better than even myself though I would. Although I was honestly not to surprised that he did it. Me and Draugr have bounded almost freakishly fast, possibly since we are very similar. I'm quite sure that if our situations were reversed I would do the same. The only problem with all this is that Draugr might be a bit overprotective and by that he have barely stopped glaring at Grimer since the poisoning attempt. Also there was a time a rattata tried attacking me after I spoiled its food theft attempt, I think that if I hadn't stopped Draugr that rattata wouldn't be breathing today. I hope Draugr's overprotective personality won't be a problem in the future.

Right now I have started to psychically train my pokemon. I'm making Ceasar and Cocytus run lengths with some rocks attached to them. Draugr is lifting rocks with his gas in order to learn to solidify his gas and then lift heavier objects with it. To have Draugr learn to solidify his gas is very useful when I wanna teach him more psychicall attack's in the future.

I've asked Grimer like I asked my other pokemon if he also wanted to try out psychicall training but the sludge pokemon didn't seem to se the need for such training. I very much hope that Grimer will open up to the rest of the team during this week. I've actually noticed Cocytus talking to Grimer a couple times. Even though Grimer is acting cold and like he doesn't like the conversations I have noticed that Grimer seems a bit more relaxed after talking with the wimpod. Unfortunately Cocytus didn't seem to notice that and got depressed by the cold attitude. Later in private I told Cocytus that Grimer actually enjoyed the socializing and he was only acting, that got the little bug type happy in no time. So now whenever they have free time Cocytus moves over to Grimer to talk about whatever they are talking about.

Also I've seen Grimer talk a few times with Ceasar. Since their conversations are quite short I believe Grimer is simply asking a question. It seems to have become a thing in the team to ask Ceasar any question you might have and Ceasar seems able to answer them every time. I think Ceasar really enjoys the attention although I have no proof since Ceasar is allways wearing a slowpokes legendary poker face.

Another thing that have been happening with Ceasar is that sometimes when speaking to him I can feel something like signals in my head. It's like I get the feeling negative or positive without feeling it. My theory is that Ceasar is attempting telepathy. It's not surprising that he is trying, every psychic type is capable of it. It's only that some have easier than others to learn it. Although slowpokes are not among the ones who have it easier with telepathic abilities slowkings surely are. It's not that unbelievable to believe that Ceasar will be able to speak the moment he evolves. Whenever that is, kings crowns are very rare. It would be nice to be able to speak to my pokemon. There are also some non psychic type pokemon that can use telepathy, in rare cases even some gengar are able to do communicate. But those cases are when a gengar have bonded strongly with a human and spent much time as that humans shadow. After a long time the human's and the gengar's minds would fuse. But that is nothing I should hope for in a near future. Even if Draugr spent all his time as my shadow (A/N the way I understood gengar's pokedex entry is that a gengar is capable of becoming someone's shadow for some time so that's how they will work) after evolving to a gengar we would be lucky if we could start some light communication within a year.

 **One day later**

I got challenged to a battle by a orange haired girl slightly above my age and we are now both standing on each side of a lake. We decided since we both have the possibility the battle would be a 2v2 water type pokemon. This would be a great chance to try out my two water types abilities to fight in water.

I started by throwing out Cocytus who instantly jumped into the water and swam like a torpedo. My opponent seemed a bit intimidated by a pokemon she had never seen before who moved at such great speed. She threw out a goldeen that calmly floated at the top of the water.

The girl suddenly yelled out her first order, "peck."

The goldeen took a short time before reacting and swimming with her horn coated in white energy.

My guess is that the goldeen is newly caught and Goldeen and it's trainer are still getting used to each other.

After thinking a little I had made my decision. "Swim a bit to the side then use struggle bug," I said. I knew I didn't have to worry about Cocytus hearing me or not since almost all water type pokemon have ears specialized for hearing under water.

And as I planned Cocytus dodged the goldeen and then hit it hard in its head. This caused some damage on the goldfish pokemon.

My opponent looked frustrated as she made her next command. "Goldeen, peck again," she screamed.

"Jump above the surface and then use hidden power straight down," I said. I tried using a voice that I knew Cocytus could easily hear but my opponent wouldn't.

Goldeen swam towards Cocytus who as I said jumped above the surface. Goldeen had the time to follow halfway up towards where Cocytus was before getting hit with the orb of ice that Cocytus threw at her.

Goldeen quickly flew down towards the surface where it and the water around it got frozen. This lead to the fish instantly fainting.

Goldeen was recalled by the orange haired girl before she threw out a second pokeball.

The new pokeball contained a starmie which was spinning half above water half under. This one looked more disciplined and well trained.

"Starmie, use water gun," the girl ordered.

"Dodge while moving closer and then use struggle bug," I replied.

And just as planned Cocytus swam forward while dodging the powerful blast of compressed water. When Cocytus got close he started to move with his body encased in bug type energy. The hit was super effective and threw the starmie back a few meters.

Why bug type is strong against psychic is a question that has been bothering humanity for a long while. An old myth was that that bugs where a common fear and that fear disrupts psychics. While it's true fear is not a recommended emotion for a psychic type pokemon that's not the reason. The reason is that a big types brain is built very differently and the signals they give off is disturbing to the psychic pokemon. The bugs have also learned to use those disruptive signals as attack's which is what the bug type moves are.

Well even though the hit was very damaging the starmie is still standing (floating) and is ready to fight.

"Ok starmie use swift," the girl screamed.

"Take it and use more struggle bug," I ordered. Swift was a move that tracked the opponents personall energy and was impossible to dodge.

Although the swift obviously hurt Cocytus sensitive body he still managed to pull thorough and hit starmie once again.

"Now freeze it," I ordered. Cocytus instantly complied and shot his hidden power on the starmie. Starmie and the water around it got frozen instantly which lead to the victory of Cocytus.

"Don't think you're better than me just because you got lucky," the girl screamed at me.

'Shall I even bother to answer?' was my thoughts while I just remained silent. I decided not to answer.

"I'll beat you next time," she said with dedication.

I couldn't care less of what she said. I have learned that some people say the weirdest things after they loose.

She then walked over to me to offer me my price money. Seems like she at least pays her debts. And it seems like she was kind of rich. The money she added to my account was about a half of what I've earned throughout my entire journey. It was a welcomed addition to my fundings.

The last I saw of her that day was her riding away on a red bike. By some reason I would really like to se that bike trashed.

Well that was fun. I saw Cocytus now swimming around enjoying the water. I decided to take a break at the lake.

I released Ceasar and Grimer since Draugr and Cocytus was already out.

"Guys Cocytus just won a battle against two tough opponents, be sure to congratulate him," I said. I know that Cocytus's self esteem wasn't the best so I made sure to praise him extra much and it seems like the rest of the team thinks the same. Even Grimer seems to make a small gesture of praise which seems to mean a lot to the little isopod. Cocytus jumped around seemingly telling the story of how he won his battle. Cocytus was by far the liveliest in the group, not that I mind at all it's quite refreshing.

As we set up camp Grimer surprised us all by getting some firewood for the campfire. I'm not sure if he wants to join the team yet but I'm glad he's giving it a fair chance. I just remembered I need to ask him something.

"Would you like to try out some more battles?" I asked the sludge pokemon.

Grimer seemed to hesitate for awhile before giving me a weak nod.

"Well then you need to join us for practice tomorrow," I said with a smile.

Grimers lips slightly twitched upwards at that before moving away sleeping closer to the fire. I got a little worried since some grimers especially those with the ability stench tends to burn easily.

"Ceasar," I said getting the attention of the pink pokemon. "If Grimer is set on fire please use a weak water gun on him," I said. Ceasar after a couple seconds nodded and I felt positive in my head again. 'Seems like Ceasar is really trying hard with this telepathy thing,' I thought to myself.

I fell asleep with my pokemon on me as usual. Except this time Grimer decided to sleep closer to my feet.

I yawned once before falling asleep after another good day on my journey.

 **Well this was another chapter that I hope you all enjoyed. I'm most likely going to make my chapters a bit shorter from now on so that I can keep up with one chapter every week. Or I can start making longer chapter over longer time. It's up to you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of crimson. Time to answer reviews.**

 **Cool man 96:** I'm glad you liked it and I realized that I was making Ash take the poisoning a little to well. That's why I decided to explain a little more in this chapter.

 **Taozalcoti:** Thanks a lot.

 **Amourshipper35:** Glas you liked it. And you're request will be granted.

 **Dark Serpent Cat:** I think a meowth would fit in quite nicely since I have no normal type planned. Although some things you need to remember if I were to add a meowth to the team. I would most likely evolve it so it would be a persian, it would walk around on four legs since that is how meowth was originally planned to be (in my opinion that was better and team rocket have ruined the meowth species) and last but not least it would not be able to talk at all. If you are ok with these things I might just add a meowth to Ash's ever growing family.

 **1995hzq:** Thanks for liking my story. For your question of slowpokes evolution your wish will be granted. And I'm glad you like my team.

 **Guest:** Maybe.

 **If anyone has any suggestions for future events or pokemon please review and if you want to discuss my plans for this fanfiction please pm me since I would prefer not to spoil to much by answering you reviews so everyone can see. For you who think your question would bother me I promise they won't.**

 **Yours truly**

 **-Octopie21**


	8. Chapter 8

**I still don't own pokemon**

 **Get ready for chapter 8**

The day had come. I was now standing outside Mt. Moon. The mountain was very impressive. So high you could barely see the top and reaching for as far as the eye could see. This mountain was known to split Kanto in half. But no matter how impressive the mountain was I had something else on my mind. It had been one week since I captured Grimer and it was now time to see if he wanted to join for good.

I hesitantly raised the pokeball with Grimer inside before putting my thumb on the release button. Even though I have noticed that Grimer have started getting comfortable around us and quite friendly with Cocytus I was still unsure weather or not he wanted to stay with me. After a reassuring smile from Draugr I pressed the button.

Out came the familiar white light and half a second later Grimer was there in all his glory. Grimer looked at me with slight distrust in his eyes like if he thought that I was going to go back on our deal. I decided to respond to that with a small smile before putting Grimer's pokeball on the ground.

"This button will put you back in the pokeball showing you want to stay with me," I said while pointing at the large button in the middle. "This button will release you and you can go free," I said while pointing at a small button that revealed itself after you flip up the center circle. "Now press whichever you feel like," I said with a forced smile. I've truly come to like this piece of green sludge during our week together.

Grimer looked really hesitant while he slowly moved towards the pokeball. He put his entire hand over the front side of the ball so I can't see what he chooses.

Grimer looks into my eyes like he was trying to find something. I responded to that with another strained smile. I didn't want to show worry or anything like that, if I did it might just make him stay out of guilt and that is nothing I want. No matter how much I would want him on the team I much prefer Grimer to be happy.

After what felt like an eternity Grimer closed his eyes before making a pushing motion with his hand. Then to my great relief he was enveloped in the familiar red light that indicated that he choose to stay.

I felt a smile this time a real one creep up on my mouth. I looked over at Draugr who also looked happy at the results. Or maybe Draugr was just happy since I was happy, him and Grimer doesn't get along very well. Even though most pokemon like others of it's type it's different for poison and dark which are quite cold against almost all other pokemon. It's no big surprise that Draugr and Grimer has their dislikes with each other. I just hope they will get through to each other.

Before I felt I could safely enter mt. Moon I needed to visit the pokemon center that was positioned outside.

I walked inside the familiar building which was slightly smaller than the other pokemon centers I've been to. I walked up to the front desk before leaving my pokemon for healing.

Draugr and Grimer was fixed almost instantly since they were barely damaged and their unique biology made them both hard to hurt and easy for them to heal. I was walking to the couches before hearing some familiar sounds coming from the training room.

Looking inside I saw Keith and Alex battle. Keith's baulbasaur looked like it was getting beaten badly by Alex's charmander. Charmander kept scratching and occasionally releasing small embers at the seed pokemon. But then something amazing happened, baulbasaur was enveloped in a white light before growing. After some seconds instead of a bulbasaur now stood a strong ivysaur.

"All right Bulb, use whine whip," Keith screamed out. Possibly Keith believe that screaming higher makes your pokemon stronger.

Bulb followed the orders after a short time of figuring out how its new body works. The longer, thicker and much stronger wines easily pummeled the charmander into unconsciousness.

"Yes I won," Keith cheered while Bulb walked up to him. Keith started petting the grass type pokemons head which it seemed to greatly enjoy.

"It's okay we'll get them next time," Alex said while picking up her charmander which have already regained some conscience. Charmander replied with a weak but determined smile.

The two trainers congratulated each other before walking towards nurse Joy. That's when they noticed I was standing there.

"How long have you been there," Keith asked surprised.

"I came right before Bulb evolved," I answered. For some reason that answer seems to relax the two a little, I guess something happened before I got here.

"Hey Ashy-boy what's up," I suddenly heard someone say. And I only know two people who uses that nickname. One is an 18 year old girl named Daisy Oak the other is her little brother Gary.

I turned around and like I guessed Gary stood there with his usual arrogant smirk and with a wartortle standing beside him looking just as arrogant. Although I noticed that Wartortle was slightly unstable when standing so it must be newly evolved and because of that not used to its new bigger body.

"Any new pokemon you caught," Gary asked. "I caugh three so I now own eight pokemon," Gary kept bragging.

I answered by holding up a finger indicating one new pokemon.

"Heh that's nice I guess," Gary said not letting up with the annoying attitude.

"How many have you losers caught," Gary asked Alex and Keith.

"Hey who are you calling a looser?" Keith yelled angrily. "And for your information I have caught three pokemon.

"I-I've caught t-two ," Alex stuttered out. She seems as nervous as always around Gary.

"I've caught two as well ," A new voice exclaimed.

We all turned around to se who it was and we all got mixed reactions when we saw who it was. In the entrance to the pokemon center stood Jasmine with her pikachu on her shoulder. They seems to be getting along better.

"Well with all of us here why don't we go through Mt. Moon together," Keith suggested. I nodded and walked closer to show that I liked the idea. I've heard that the pokemon in Mt. Moon have become more aggressive lately so it's better to stay safe than sorry.

"Sounds fun count me in," Alex said.

"Sure I guess I could let you guys join me," Gary said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Jasmine said slightly nervous. Everyone here knows she is uncomfortable in tight spaces so going through a cave system is not the most pleasant experience for her.

"Well then it's a deal we meet here tomorrow at eleven before going," Keith said. Everyone agreed.

After we had decided to meet up I went to have dinner and Jasmine joined. We kept talking for about an hour. Or to be more precise she talked and I gave short replies or just nodded/shook my head to answer. But that didn't seem to bother her since she kept on talking and talking. Not that I really minded she is quite fun to be around. One thing that kept shocking me was how amazingly unprepared she was for her journey and how unconcerned she was about it. Well that's her problem.

After dinner I went up to my room where I released my team. Cocytus jumped into the aquarium and started playing around. Ceasar I released on my bead since I knew he was going to climb up there anyway. Draugr was already released and was floating at my side as always. And then there was Grimer. Grimer looked confused at where we were so I answered for him.

"We are at a pokemon center, pokemon center are places where I can get you healed but I can also sleep in the rooms here.

That seemed to calm Grimer down. I then remembered there was something I wanted to ask him. Something I couldn't ask of him during our trial period.

"Would you like a nickname," I asked the shiny pokemon. Grimer looked like he was thinking about it throughly. A nickname indicates trust and closeness for a pokemon with little trust it's a very big thing to get one. After awhile Grimer hesitantly nodded. That made me smile especially since I already had a name planned that I hoped he would like.

"How about Ooz," I asked. To my satisfaction the now named Ooz loved the name. Well then that's great, from now on you name is Ooz.

"Well then Ooz I hope we can get along from now on," I said to the sludge pokemon.

I then laid down in bed and closed my eyes. I felt two weights on my chest that I knew was Ceasar and Cocytus. I noticed that Gri... I mean Ooz was sleeping at my feet and Draugr was floating over my head. The last thing I could remember before falling asleep was a weird taste entering my mouth.

 **Well that concludes this chapter. Next chapter they will be facing Mt. Moon and spoiler they have not gotten any repels so prepare for zubats, lots and lots of zubats. Anyway hope you all liked this.**

 **Valentine Vulpes:** I'm glad my work is liked by people. And vulpine sound nice I have thought about Ash getting one but I'm not sure yet. Let's see what the future holds.

 **Amourshipper35:** I'm glad you liked the training part and my battle part with Misty. I honestly didn't plan on introducing her in this chapter but I wanted Ash to have a battle in water and I thought Misty would be able to give him just that.

 **Dark serpent cat:** The more I've thought of it the more I like the idea of a persian/meowth. Unless something unsuspected comes up your wish will be granted.

 **1995hzq:** No problem and I don't really want to give Ash an arcinine by reason that I don't really like them.

 **nekoboy13:** Ok...

 **1995hzq:** Was it on purpose or did you accidentally write to wery similar reviews on the same chapter?

 **StecV:** I'm glad to hear your impressed. And I'm glad to hear my writing keeps improving. English is not my native language so I had some problems so for the first time ever I started to actually look at how books and other fanfics wrote and actually took in how to write. I will take your advice to heart when I write my next chapter. And for the six pokemon limit I have some plans for that ;).

 **Well this was it folks if you have any questions or suggestions about future pokemon, future events or even so far as if he is going to compete in the Sinoh league or not leave a review or send me a PM and I will answer as good as I can. I apriciate constructive criticism but please don't hate. Also when writing this I have over 100 followers and that feels amazing. Bye for now see you all next time.**

 **-Octopie21**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I know I'm later than usual with this chapter.**

 **I'm still trying to own pokemon but I'm not yet there.**

After waking up and getting myself prepared for the days ahead of me by showering, brushing my teeth and then eating I still had two hours to spend before we were supposed to leave for Mt.Moon. So why not use that time to train. Me and my team went to the back of the pokemon center where there where many rocks and uneven terrain to train in.

I had Cocytus and Draugr using their respective ice moves repeatedly in order to strengthen the moves and their stamina. Ceasar was holding up a rock but instead of of trying to lift up more or heavier rocks like I usually make him do I made him put as much pressure as he could on it. After managing to break a rock Ceasar went on to the next one. Then for Ooz I made him train with his moves. More exactly mud slap and poison gas since those are the moves he need most work with. I had him switch between using poison gas and mud slap many times so that he would learn both moves better and learn to switch between different moves quickly during battle. But something happened during that training, the mud Ooz threw away accidentally got combined with the mud slap and by that creating poisonous mud. The mud looked like normal mud but had small purple spot on it that just reeks poison.

Also looking at Ooz now I can see that he is in much better shape than when I first found him. His sludge is now much thicker and his poisonous smell is much more concentrated. Also I've seen him smile much oftener during this week.

My thoughts were cut of by the voice that continuously threatens to destroy my sanity. The annoying voice of Gary Oak.

"How in the world did you manage to get a shiny?" Asked Gary shocked.

"Saved him from poachers, officer Jenny thought me keeping him was the best thing to do," I said.

Gary was many things, arrogant, trash talking and so annoying that you would sometimes prefer to trash a tyranitarnnest rather than listen to Gary talking. But if there was one thing Gary wasn't it was stupid. Gary was what could be called a prodigy and that combined with who his grandpa was led to his arrogant attitude. Gary obviously understood why it would be the best for a trainer to take the shiny so he just dropped the subject.

After looking over Draugr and Ceasar with eyes that said those would be good punching bags Gary's eyes fell on Cocytus who was freezing some rocks that Draugr missed.

"What the Mew is that," Gary said while pointing at Cocytus.

Cocytus got scared from the shouting and ran to hide behind one of the frozen rocks. I can't figure out this pokemon, no matter what enemy we faced the wimpod is standing strong and proud but anything that was new to him when not in battle was suddenly terrifying. Gary's shouting counted as something new outside of battle.

"It's a wimpod, Alolan native," I said.

"How did you get a pokemon from such a far away place," Gary asked with a shocked tone.

"A thank you gift," I answered.

"Who thanked you and for what," Gary asked curiously.

"Giovanni, team rocket," I answered.

"Wait are you saying Giovanni is a member of team rocket," Gary asked shocked.

"No I helped him stop team rocket," I answered while shaking my head.

"Oh that makes much more sense," was all that was said from Gary and the conversation had ended right there and then.

After that I checked the time and noticed that it was a good time to end the training.

"Alright everyone trainings over," I said to my team. The team started making their way over to me Ceasar as always a short while after the others.

I recalled them all except Draugr before going with Gary to the pokemon center to meet up with Keith, Jasmine and Alex.

We all except Keith met up at the pokemon center at the time we agreed on. Keith was half an hour late which is quite weird since he was the one suggesting the time we were supposed to meet up at.

His lateness was far from apriciated as we all had made an silent agreement to ignore the now desperate for attention ten year old.

After ten minutes we were now standing outside Mt. Moon. We all took different amounts of time to admire the beautiful gigantic mountain before we decided to move inside. We all had our starters walking alongside us also Gary had a growlithe running around barking at everything. After he was questioned about it Gary told us that he got the growlithe from his grandfather as a early birthday present. Although it might seem like cheating I had no care about it. Especially in Mt. Moon where a good nose (something growlithes are known for) could be crucial for survival. Also Keith let out a geodude he apparently caught two days ago. He said the he let it out since this was it's home environment but in reality I think he just wanted to brag about his catch. While a geodude isn't that rare a geodude that's twice the size of a normal one is. And I have to admit it's a very impressive specimen.

After only five minutes of walking something annoying happen, hundreds of zubats kept flying towards us. Most of them avoided us but some it would be a good idea to attack us. Luckily Draugr's icy wind was a huge help. Altogeth it didn't take out all of them it delivered the message that attempts at attacking us would result in pain. Both Alex and Gary caught one each. Gary just seems obsessed with catching as many pokemon as he can.

It had been two hours since we started our walk through the mountain and it's been quite uneventful. Sure we meet some trainers that challenged us but because we were five people we had to take turns to fight which meant that for the thirteen trainers we met I only got three battles. The group had made the decision to walk to an open area that is in the cave before eating lunch. That place is known as a resting place for trainers traveling through. The cave even got a battlefield carved into it. No one knows when or who carved it or even if it's man made but it's been used by thousands of trainers. Some people even speculate that it was the worlds first battle arena.

We were approaching our destination as we heard something unsettling. Someone screamed in fear before suddenly getting silenced.

We all stopped at that and before anyone of the others could ask what happened I made a signal to Draugr to go check what's happening inside the open areoof the cave.

It didn't take long for Draugr to come back. The five of us stood silently waiting. The first the gastly did after returning was using icy wind on a cave wall. First we were confused until we saw what he did. Painted on the wall was an **R** made out of ice clearly indicating one thing. Team Rocket was in this cave.

It seems that Jasmine and Keith didn't understand what that meant but luckily Alex and Gary managed to explain to him.

We walked away to discuss what to do with team rocket. Keith and Jasmine felt enthusiastic about the chance to become heroes by beating team Rocket. Gary and Alex both seemed hesitant and that's understandable, team Rocket is nothing to mess with. I myself wanted to take them out so I was with Keith and Jasmine, although I do not agree with Jasmine's plan which was "charge in there and kick their asses". That plan would most likely get us killed since team Rocket would most likely not play fair.

After convincing Gary and Alex to help taking out the villains we started planning. Our first part of the plan was to use Keith's geodude to lure out one team rocket member. A geodude that size would be something any trainer would have wanted, team Rocket included.

After a Rocket member took the bait we used Geodude to lure him into a closed of area of the cave. There Draugr was waiting prepared to use hypnosis the moment he saw a Rocket. As expected the Rocket member fell for it and is now under Draugr's and by that my command. So I started questioning him.

"Why are team Rocket here?" Was my first question.

" _Mining fossils_ ," was the answer the Rocket member gave.

It was a law that you needed special permission to mine in Mt. Moon, something team Rocket a week known criminal organization shouldn't have.

"How many Rockets are in here?" Was my second question.

"4 _4,"_ the team Rocket member answered in a tired voice.

"Are any of you stronger members here?" I asked, I need to know what we're up against.

" _One of the team Rocket executives are here to watch over the operations,"_ The man answered.

"Have you encountered other trainers, and if you did what did you do to them?" I asked.

" _The trainers that came this way got captured and their pokemon confiscated,_ " the man answered.

I then nodded letting Draugr put him to sleep. I then took the criminals pokeballs and tied him up with his own shirt just to make sure that if he wakes up he won't be able to do much.

"Ok we have 43 team Rocket members in this mountain and one of them is an executive," I informed the others.

Then Gary asked the obvious question, "how are we going to beat them, they are to many?"

In response I took one of the Rockets two pokemon and opened it. Out came an ekans we could all see was in horrible shape. I then returned it before I explained how we would do it.

"Two pokemon of this level is about what we can expect from the normal members, we should have no problem beating one or maybe two Rockets without much trouble. Just make sure not to get attention from to many since these criminals rely on big numbers and scare tactics and most are propably not even used to people fighting back. The only one to watch out for is the executive since he/she most likely has very powerful pokemon. So we need to take out the members one by one. Also the Rockets have captured some trainers that they hold in this cave if we can save them and give them their pokemon back we could propably overpower these criminals," I said.

The others looked shocked for a second before what I said hit them. They nodded in understanding thinking that my plan just might work.

We put the plan into action. First we would lower their numbers by keep getting them to follow Geodude and then get taken down by Alex butterfree who used sleep powder and Jasmines pikachu who used thunderwave and nuzzle to paralyze the criminals. Thanks to that the Rockets numbers are now down to 36 and they have started to get suspicious. Luckily they do not seem to care that much about each other so they barely noticed their reduced numbers.

Then we put next part of the plan into action. Gary walked in to where the Rockets where acting like he didn't know where he was. He had growlithe at his side which attracted the attention of the Rockets. When four of them got closer trying to steal it wartortle jumped out and started attacking. Same for a pidgeotto, a rattata, a spearow and a beedrill which Gary had caught. Together they easily took down the four unprepared Rockets who had just managed to release a zubat. The zubat without orders from its master didn't know what to do as it just flew there. So Gary just took its pokeball and recalled it. By then chaos had broken out as more Rockets came to attack they arrogant ten year old who had gotten support from Keith, Alex and Jasmine who released all their pokemon. The three of them had just taken down six more making their numbers 30.

I myself had Draugr and Ooz (who was under the effects of minimize) go and rescue the other trainers. Ooz moved at the wall hiding behind crates and other things the Rockets have put everywhere while Draugr was just underneath him. They soon got to the trainers who was tied up before moving closer to one of the captured trainers. Ooz the showed him a small piece of metal I had him carry where I wrote down "be silent I'm here to rescue you and all the trainers here, spread the news quitly," The trainer seemed to ask if Ooz could write since I saw him turning the metal plate where I earlier wrote "no, my trainer wrote this,"Ooz and Draugr then got to work with untying the ropes.

When the first trainer was free I had Draugr go look for where the trainers pokeballs where and he found them quickly. After that he used hypnosis on the two guards before showing the trainers where their pokeballs where. The trainers immediately followed and when they got their pokemon back some started helping out with the fight which was now an all out war while some just ran away.

To say things where going well was an understatement, most of the Rockets where taken down and some had surrendered. Then everything took a turn for the worse. A man in white suit with a small red R on his shirt pocket who had short turquoise hair walked in. He looked over the chaos that was happening but he didn't seem to care, instead of anger or fear like one would expect he made a face of sick amusement.

"Well well seems we got ourselves a minor inconvenience on our hand," the man said to no one in particular. He then took one of his pokemon and released a rhydon. The rhydon was what could be called a monster, it was about two meters tall and had skin that looked like it could survive getting nuked. The pokemon let out a furious roar when released and then just stood there slightly twitching.

"Rhydon, attack," the man said without a care in the world while pointing in our direction.

Rhydon roared again before running towards us easily taking down each pokemon in his way. It ignored all attacks that made contact with it, either it was used to pain or it just didn't care about it anyway it was clear that it's main target was the trainers and not their pokemon.

I released Ceasar hoping that his yawn would be able to stop this rampaging beast. Unfortunately the yawn only made it close it's eyes for a second and become slightly groggy. Even more unfortunate I became it's new primary target.

As the rhydon rampage through the masses not caring if it was friend or foe got up to me in seconds. It was leaning over me with pure rage in it's eyes and it's horn drilling like crazy. It leaned closer to me with the drilling horn approaching slowly. Then it reached the left side of my neck giving me a deep cut.

I smelled something there something that might give me the chance of surprise, poison. From the smell I could guess that this rhydon either know toxic or poison jab which it used on it's horn. I decided to act like poison had effect on me by making myself look weaker. Thankfully the rhydon bought it and decided to leave me.

Since he now think I'm close to death I can wait for a good moment to strike. I waited hearing the sound of attacking and some screams but I heard nothing indicating death luckily. I then heard how all the trainers escaped when they noticed how they couldn't beat the executive.

I then heard a weird sound. Like a zubat but much darker tone. I looked up making sure that my eyes looked tired. It turns out that the executive was standing about three meter away from me looking at me with a smug smile.

"I don't think we have had the pleasure to meet each other before, my name is Archer one of the top executives of team Rocket," the man introduced himself.

"What might your name be?" He asked which confused me since I don't know why he would even care.

"Ash, and why ask?" I said knowing that right in this situation Archer (if that's his real name) would be as most talkative.

"Nothing special, you just fascinate me. Your plan was doomed to fail from the beginning. Thanks to crobats great hearing and my hypno who can translate for crobat I knew of you plan before it even started. And I have to say, I'm impressed with it and I would like to request you services in team Rocket," the man said.

It was quite the hit to my pride knowing I was only played with but I might still be able to turn this situation around. He still thinks I'm poisoned and his hypno isn't here so planning is still a possibility.

"I'm guessing that it's joining or die," I said stalling for time.

Archer started laughing at that before giving me a wicked grin.

"Smart kid," Archer said with a mock impressed voice.

I then noticed something floating behind rhydon. It was a purple mess that looked hairy but looking closer it was just spiked purple energy. It had two hands floating in front of it with no apparent connection to its body. It had a menacing grin plastered all over its face. It was a haunter floating looking scary but familiar and it's a good reason for its familiarity, it's a newly evolved Draugr.

"Well I love life but I have to decline," I said trying hard to keep up a cold mask while I decided how to best use Draugr's evolution.

"That's a shame, you would do great as a Rocket, well you sure you ain't getting cold feet about your decision?" Archer asked.

Right then an idea hit me. For that I stared at rhydon making sure Draugr who was keeping himself hidden knew who I was staring at.

"Cold feet," I said extra clearly. "Is the last thing I'd get over such a decision.

Draugr got the message and started preparing icy wind. He wanted to make this count so he took extra long time to prepare.

He then unleashed the wind freezing rhydons feet to the ground. At the same time I opened up my dive ball while pointing accusingly at the cyan haired man. Cocytus immediately understood as he jumped in Archer's face and started using a weak struggle bug. I then noticed rhydon falling on his back and the crobat just flew there like the zubat I encountered earlier. That gave me an theory I needed to try as it was my best shot at surviving this.

I jumped up and stood righ in front of Archer as I hit him between his legs and right before he fell to the ground I took the three pokeballs he had in his belt.

"Stop him you idiots," Archer screamed as he threw of Cocytus, the executive have now completely lost his calme demeanor from earlier.

But to Archer's great surprise both rhydon and crobat didn't move an inch. He then looked around and to his fear he saw me holding his pokeball's.

"Rhydon, hold him," I ordered with a commanding voice.

Rhydon actually followed my order as he was now holding the executive from behind in s strong grip. Well strong grip for a human, if rhydon actually tried to hold hard I have no doubt he would have crushed Archer. It seems that the team Rocket pokemon are trained or more accurately brainwashed into blindly following the orders of whoever held their pokeball. That was something useful to know.

"Draugr please put him to sleep," I said.

The newly evolved pokemon gladly complied as he used hypnosis on Archer putting the turquoise haired man to sleep.

"Now put him down and make sure that he doesn't escape," I ordered.

The rhydon complied with a grunt as he put the criminal. I then stayed there waiting. I knew that at least one of the captured trainers would contact the police. So all I had to do was wait. The other Rockets had either escaped, where unconscious or was to scared to move since their boss's powerful pokemon was now under my command.

My pokemon has since awhile ago come back to me as I'm checking their injuries. Luckily they were not very damaged. Ceasar got the worst hit when he got in the way of Rhydon's rampage but he had fixed it with slack off that he had gotten close to perfecting ever since we started the training back in Viridian forest. Draugr didn't recieve that much damage and the gastly line don't take damage the same way most other pokemon and humans do. When the gastly line is hurt they loose some of their essence which they can recover with some rest. That means that he is very tired now and the fact that he evolved so quickly only adds to the fact that he's exhausted. Ooz wasn't really in any battle so he didn't really take damage and same with Cocytus.

I had decided that if we have to wait we migh as well have some lunch. I know that a battlefield with a knocked out enemy in front of you is not the most recommended eating spot but me and my pokemon are hungry so we're going to eat.

As I started to take out the food from my bag something I didn't expect happened, the rhydon looked at the food with interest I didn't expect to see from it. I guess they get really bad food in team Rocket.

"You want some," I asked the drill pokemon.

It stood there silently for a second. Ok using "it" was not necessarily since after a close inspection I noticed his horn was quite long which meant the rhydon was a male.

After standing there for awhile Rhydon finally nodded.

Luckily I had some food made for rock types in case I saw someone I wanted to capture. Since I propably won't catch a pokemon in Mt. Moon I can just give it all the him.

I took a bowl and filled it with rock type food as I handed it to the gigantic pokemon. It took it and ate. First slowly and with great deal of suspicion but after awhile it started to inhale it with great gluttony.

"How is it?" I asked with an amused tone as I prepared Ooz's food.

Rhydon gave a nonchalant grunt but his horn spinning in an uneven rhythm revealed what that he liked it.

From there I talked to him a few times but I didn't know what to talk to him about and I don't think neither me or him would apriciate boring small talk. Crobat seems to completely ignore me so it was no point in communication with it.

After 45 minutes police arrived and was surprised at what they saw. A ten year old was putting away his food like he had just eaten while in front of him was one of Kanto's most wanted men. They asked me how I did it and I told the story. They seemed more at ease when they learned that I managed to trick the executive instead of beating him in a battle. All the Rockets pokemon will be taken care of by the league where they will be rehabilitated into pokemon with a will of their own again. Then they would give the pokemon the chance to either going back to nature or to get assigned a new trainer. All the remaining rockets would go straight to jail without a trial and Archer will be put in a high security prison.

After a short questioning they let me go after informing me of something that made my blood freeze. The one who reported to the police was Gary and when the police arrived outside he told them what happened including my position. Then one of the police informed my mom. That was the scary thing, I was hoping that my mom wouldn't find out about this. I would rather go up against the entire team rocket or get in a life or death battle with the three legendary birds but if there is one thing I'll never be brave enough to do it would be to face my mom when she's mad. I just gulped and prayed to every higher being that I will get out of this without being traumatized for life.

 **Well that was chapter 9. As I said in the beginning I know I'm quite late and I apologize if I made you wait.**

 **I might have made some mistakes since I threw together most of this chapter in one day and I would apriciate if you could point them out to me.**

 **Time for the part most people who haven't written a review just ignore, the answer review part.**

 **Ooze96:** Well not that much zubats as we both would have wished for but this is what happened.

 **Anarion87:** Thanks.

 **Valentine Vulpes:** Sorry if he could not prove his superiority to Gary in this chapter. But I promise that Gary will be wrecked at one point or another by Ash.

 **Amourshipper35:** Well I was planning on having Ooz stay since the beginning and I'm glad you liked that.

 **1995hzq:** It's ok mate everyone makes mistakes. Unfortunately it was not the big reveal we had hoped for with his shiny pokemon but to make it up to you I will make many people shocked when they see him.

 **Now that was all. If you haven't already you can favorite, follow and review on my work. I apriciate every review weather you wish to wake me for something or if you only wants to say nice chapter. Also if you have any more specific questions that might spoil the story please pm me your questions and I will do my best to answer. So until next time have fun.**

 **-Octopie21**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back again still not even getting closer to owning pokemon no matter how hard I try. Well let's begin chapter 10**

I was walking the short way between Mt. Moon and Cerulean city with my precious team by my side. Cocytus was jumping around as always until he would suddenly get tired and then sitting on my head until he got some energy back. Ooz was moving around on the road and sometimes eating things he found on the ground, if it were any of my other pokemon I would tell him to stop but as a grimer he has a power immune system. Ceasar was walking close to my feet just looking straight ahead.

The newly evolved Draugr was floating in my shadow trying to learn shadow punch. Shadow punch shouldn't be that hard since it's more or less the same as using lick but with his hands. This exercise is more a way to make Draugr get used to his new hands, it's not easy for any species to suddenly grow a new body part (unless you're a ditto) so getting used to it is the first thing you should do. Typical trainer mistake is believing that a pokemon is immediately adapted to its new body so they don't give the pokemon time to adapt which results in horrible performances.

The sun was close to disappearing over the horizon and I saw Cerulean city in the distance. Cerulean although not as big as Viridian it was bigger than pewter and much bigger than Pallet. The houses looked much more crowded here.

As I got closer to the city I saw a sign pointing at several important directions and decided to try Draugr's reading skills, in my opinion the haunter have made great progress.

"Draugr, can you tell me which of these signs leads to the pokemon center?" I asked the gas pokemon.

Draugr took some time looking closely and after a minute he pointed at the right direction.

"Correct," I told him with a smile.

The ghost type obviously took great pride in his achievement as he was now taking the lead. Before walking into town I recalled the rest of my team as it is not recommended to walk around with more than one (human size or below) pokemon when in a city. We came across three more road signs which Draugr now could easily distinguish as he kept leading the way.

Some people were quite terrified when seing Draugr since he was about ten meters ahead of me and didn't think the haunter had a trainer. After seing the third mother pull their child away I decided to stop this.

"Could you get slightly closer, people think you're wild," I said to the exited ghost/poison type.

Luckily my message came across as Draugr was now floating directly ahead of me.

Although much better it wasn't really necessary since we were now at the pokemon center.

After returning Draugr I left my pokeball's in nurse Joy's care. Although no one of my pokemon took any mayor damage it's allways good to be on the safe side. It's also a good idea to have your newly evolved pokemon checked since they could have evolved wrongly or prematurely which could lead to some damage. Both those cases are very rare but definitely happens in some rare cases.

Luckily for me that wasn't the case with Draugr. Although he evolved a little early it was not a problem at all. With those good news to ease my mind I choose to call home.

First I started with calling professor Oak to let him now about my progress. On the screen appeared the face of professor Oak who had a neutral expression.

"Would you care to tell me why the five of you went after team Rocket?" The professor asked in a tone that held barely restrained rage.

"We thought it was the right thing to do, especially since they had hostages," I answered in what I attempted to be a monotone voice.

"Well I can't say I would do differently in your situation but please don't do it again. If you ever encounter team rocket again just contact the league," Oak said in an almost pleading way.

As I felt relieved that he took it so well I decided to ask a question that's been lingering on my mind.

"What happened to the pokemon confiscated from team Rocket?" I asked.

"Well, most of them were sent to some special facilities the league owns for rehabilitation but a few of them were so mentally damaged that the only option was to put them down for good. One in particular, a rhydon was sent to me since it seems to have some resemblance of a personality. Although not the smartest rhydons are known to be very stubborn so it's no surprise that he wouldn't completely bend to team Rockets will. Normally we give a pokemon we deem rehabilitated two options, one is to get to be set free into nature and one is to be placed in the care of a trainer within the league. After getting a full report on the incident and thanks to my alakazam even got the rhydons side of the story we have decided to give him a third option. If it's okay with both you and Rhydon I would like to give him the option of joining you," the professor said with a slowly growing smile on his face.

I was happy when hearing the news, although not knowing him for a long time I started to like that pokemon. Also it would be a great addition to my team.

"How long will the rehabilitation be?" I asked with great excitement showing.

"I'll go ahead and take that as a yes. And how long it will take is unknown I still haven't figured out just how damaged his psyche is," the old man answered.

"Ok thanks professor, goodbye," I said.

"Bye Ash," Oak responded before ending the call.

I now had one more thing left to do, call my mom. I pressed in her number waiting for her to answer. After awhile she picked up.

When my mothers face appeared on the screen in front of me I got instantly worried. She had an overly sweet smile on her face and although only seeing it on a screen I still felt the malice coming from the woman in front of me.

"Ashton Red Ketchum, would you be so kind to enlighten me why you attacked Kantos most dangerous criminal organization?" My mom asked.

'Using my full name, this is serious,' I thought to myself.

"I just couldn't stand there and watch," I answered. It's only half the truth since another big reason is that I simply hate team Rocket but since I can't even explain to myself why I hate them so much I decided to leave that part out.

My mom sighed before answering, "I cannot say I understand you completely but I understand where your drive comes from. Your father "used" to be just like that," she said sounding very disappointed when she said "used".

She looked at me with almost pleading eyes before before just like professor Oak say, "please just, try not to do it again."

"I'll try," Was the most honest I could be since I would lie if I said that I would never do that again.

My mom gave a small smile before saying her farewell which I answered before we ended contact.

After the conversation I went up to my newly rented room where I released my team. The first thing everyone did was in their own way being impressed by Draugr's evolution. Ceasar looked with some interest before apparently finding more interest in the wall, Ooz made a horrible attempt at acting like he didn't care while Cocytus ran around Draugr taking in every detail of the haunter.

After that everyone started getting comfortable, Ceasar stayed where he was looking at the wall, Ooz was checking the trash can for something to eat only to be disappointed when he learned that it's emptied between each guest. Cocytus was doing his best at cheering up the grimer who started acting like he didn't care about the trash while Draugr was doing something new, he was looking around in my bag. I had some of my bigger things like a tent for colder days hidden in storage compartments that worked a lot like pokeballs but I also had many smaller things that I simply wanted to take in and out quickly in something resembling a normal backpack. It seems getting hands made Draugr more curious or it was simply that he always wanted to see the content of my bag but not wanting enough to bother to ask.

After awhile the haunter found something that caught his interest. It was a book that I was planning on reading during my travel but I never had the time. It was a book about a couple thousand years ago, the main character was a boy who raised a hatchling Moltres and the two became legends. Anyway it seems to have clearly caught the ghost/poison types interest as he was looking at me with an almost pleading look. It was clear that he asked if he could get permission to read the book.

"Sure you can read it. If there is any words that you can't read simply get my attention and then tap the word and I'll read it for you. If you can read the word but don't understand what it means then tap it twice so I can give you an explanation," I answered to the haunter's joy.

After cleaning myself and my belongings which was very needed since Mt. Moon was extremely dusty I went to bed. Draugr was now a chapter into the book and seems to be enjoying it, I must say I really envy a pokemons ability to learn quickly.

I then proceeded to throw away all the soon to be bad leftover food in my living garbage disposal name Ooz. In most cases that would seem extremely mean to say but since Ooz both insist and enjoy eating my garbage I am not one to complain, especially since giving it to him is much better that just throwing it away, grimers can eat almost infinite amounts of food.

After everything that was needed to be done was done I went to bed thinking of how I was going to take on the Cerulean city gym tomorrow.

 **Well that was another chapter. Now if anyone thinks that I made Ash's mom and professor Oak let Ash get away with what he did a little to easy I agree with you. I simply didn't know how to make them be very mad at him but still have him continuing his journey like earlier. Well with that out of the way time to have your reviews answered.**

 **Neotac:** Thank you.

 **anarion87:** Glad to hear.

 **Muncher50:** Well as I explained in this chapter you wish will most likely come true unless something big happens that even I can't predict (happens more often that you would think in this story).

 **baylay:** If you mean SS. Anne I don't see the excitement but I hope my story will reach that point and I simply won't just abandon my work. And I hope Ash keeps rhydon as well.

 **Amourshipper35:** I honestly haven't watched that movie so I do not know what joke I made, please inform me since I'm very curious.

 **UltimateDeku:** Most likely.

 **1995hzq:** Propably.

 **shadragon:** I think so to.

 **That was all folks. Any question or suggestions or wish to say I made a nice chapter please review or pm me. I hope the next chapter will be done quicker than this one. See you all next time.**

 **-Octopie21**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back, just a remainder I do not own pokemon.**

I'm now standing outside the Cerulean city gym and is just about to have my second gym battle. As I got into the large building filled with aquariums I walked straight up to the receptionist who like the one in Pewter didn't seem busy at all.

Before walking in I recalled Draugr to use him as a surprise for later.

After I walked up to her she asked a quite obvious question, "are you here for a gym battle?" I simply nodded as an answer. "Ok just let me call the gym leaders and see if they can have a battle now, how many badges do you have?" The receptionist asked. I simply held up a finger to answer.

After a call and three minutes wait a girl that looked about sixteen and had long blue hair walked in. Thanks to some quick research on each gym leader I did before my journey I knew she was one of the three sensational sisters and a Cerulean city gym leader. Which one of the sisters she was was still unknown to me though.

"So you are the one badger who wants to challenge my gym," the girl said. What she said might sound a bit harsh but since both her face and voice lacked and mean intention I don't think she meant to sound rude. "I'm sorry but you can't battle us right now," the gym leader said.

This was not something I expected to hear and gave her a questioning glance.

"Because of more than expected challengers of your level recently we do not have pokemon enough to battle you with," she said apologetically.

I knew there was nothing to do in this situation. They did not have any pokemon I could fight and I wasn't arrogant enough to believe I would win against higher level pokemon.

"I understand, I'll come back later," I said trying to not show my disappointment.

As I was walking out of the gym I bumped into someone who was running in. Luckily for me the person who I now noticed was the orange haired girl from earlier took most of the force from the collision and fell to the ground.

As I reached down to help her up she hit my hand away before standing up. "What where you thinking walking into me like that," she yelled with a face red from both anger and exhaustion.

I held up my hands in a way to show that I was sorry and didn't want to get into a fight. She then gave me a look of recognition.

"You are that kid who got lucky against me back at the lake," she said now more annoyed remembering her loss. "Well I want revenge and don't think you will be as lucky this time," the girl announced.

"Misty, what are you doing here," the blue haired girl asked getting the attention of everyone in the room.

The girl now known as Misty had a look that said that she just realized where she was and didn't like it.

"I am currently chasing after a black haired girl who's pikachu melted my bike," Misty answered annoyed. "I know she is on a badge journey so I'm planning on finding her and make her pay for my bike, I thought the closest gym would be the obvious place to look," she said having a murderous look in her eyes. "Then I ran into this kid who interrupted my winning streak I had against wandering trainers," she said pointing at me accusingly.

There were some things that caught my attention in her statements. First was that she kept calling me kid even though she looks to be at most two years older. Secondly she got mad at me for beating her in a battle although every trainer even the champion should except to loose sometimes. Third was that she was trying to predict the actions of Jasmine (who I'm convinced is the girl who's pikachu ruined Misty's bike) which is no easy task, although simple minded that girl can be very unpredictable.

The blue haired girl looked like she got an idea before saying, "why don't you battle Misty for you gym badge, she is technically a Cerulean city gym leader and should be around your level."

Both me and Misty took some time to think before making the same decision, yes. I simply wanted a gym battle since I promised one to Cocytus while Misty seems determined to get some sort of revenge for me beating her fairly.

"Great come with me," the older gym leader said. As we followed.

After a bit of walking me and Misty was now standing on opposite sides of a large, deep pool with a white bridge in between both sides and some white floating circles around it.

"You ready to loose," Misty taunted.

"To scared to talks it seems," she said in voice that oozed of arrogance.

"Now don't be rude Misty," the gym leader I assume is Misty's sister said in a lecturing way.

"Are you aware of the rules of a gym battle?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"Good then let's begin. Both trainers shall use three pokemon each. Gym leader release you first pokemon," the bluenette said.

Misty took one of her pokeball's and released a goldeen.

"Now throw out that disgusting bug so I can show it the true power of water pokemon," the read head taunted.

I knew that answering would only encourage her taunting but it got very infuriating when she decided to insult my pokemon. I knew that a the goldeen most likely knew peck so using Cocytus would be stupid so I decided on using the other water type I own.

I threw the pokeball containing my first catch releasing the pink dope who looked around before yawning.

The orange haired girl had practically stars in her eyes when seeing the pink pokemon in front of her.

"Challenger, you have the first move," the blue haired gym leader yelled.

"Ceasar, water gun," I ordered.

"Goldeen, dive," Misty ordered right after me.

As expected the goldeen dove deep down before Ceasar unleashed the beam of water from his mouth. Attack was a complete failure but that's to be expected. When fighting using a slowpoke you need to learn how to predict your opponents moves.

"Now use peck," Misty ordered.

"Jump," I ordered almost instantaneously after Misty.

The goldeen jumped out of the water with it's horn covered in white. It was quickly approaching the pink pokemon who was processing my order.

Right before the goldfish pokemon could hit Ceasar jumped as high as he could (which was about half a meter) and unintentionally timing it so that he fell on top of his opponent.

"Use confusion to hold it in place," I said to my pokemon.

"Goldeen, try and break free," Misty screamed at her pokemon.

After Ceasar realized that he was on top of the pokemon that he was fighting and then later processing his trainer's orders he started using his psychic powers to both hurt and immobilize his opponent.

Then Ceasar did something I didn't expect but certainly didn't complain about. The slowpoke was continuing to hit the goldeen with his right front paw. Sure it wasn't what I ordered but I am glad my pokemon can take the initiative. Sure his tactic was brutal but highly efficient.

"Goldeen, use ice beam," Misty screamed out of desperation.

The goldfish pokemon faced Ceasar before releasing an unstable beam of ice in my pokemon's face. Goldeen was obviously very untrained with the move as if Misty recently gave it the TM (which I know she used since that's the only way a goldeen can learn the move) and haven't practiced with at all. Another classic trainer mistake which is to assume that the pokemon will have instantly mastered the move they receive from a TM. When using a TM the pokemon will only have the ability to learn the move not instantly knowing the move, although some moves are much easier to learn than others.

Ceasar's head got frozen solid in an instant when he got hit by the ice beam. Even though he is probably already unconscious his body still got in some more hits before it stopped receiving orders from it's brain.

Those hits were enough to completely knock the goldfish pokemon unconscious making this battle a tie. Both me and Misty recalled our pokemon before releasing our other ones.

I was first to release Cocytus as Misty got a cocky expression on her face.

"So you decided to let it out, allow me to show you and that disgusting bug the true power of water pokemon," Misty said with passion in her voice.

"Hey Misty, that's a wimpod, they are bug/water type," the blue haired girl said.

Misty stood completely frozen for a couple seconds before looking like her entire world had shattered to pieces. "H-how can that be, how can those two things ever combine. I'm not even sure what to think of it," Misty said in a sad voice.

"Are we fighting or not?" I asked.

"Can't you see I'm going through some trauma here you insensitive jerk," Misty screamed.

"He is right though, if you don't send out a pokemon to fight his it would count as giving up and practically giving him the badge which is something the Cerulean gym has sworn never to do," the blue haired teenager said.

"Ok," was all the response Misty could make before piking up a pokeball and releasing her staryu on the field.

I knew I shouldn't underestimate her since this is her home field. I need to be cautious here.

"Staryu, use rapid spin, Misty ordered now with her mind back in the game.

"Dodge until you can get a good shot and if it gets close use sand attack," I ordered trying to keep my voice down so only Cocytus would hear me. I knew he heard me since he prepared himself for dodging.

After receiving the order the star shape pokemon started spinning and flying around trying to hit the isopod who kept dodging with ease. Say what you want about wimpods but they are great at not getting hit.

After jumping out of the way for a sixth time Cocytus got in perfect position to release some sand in his opponents eye. This action caused the staryu to crash into the bridge before getting frozen by the wimpods hidden power.

"Now use struggle bug," I ordered.

Cocytus took a high leap hoping to get some extra force into his attack.

"Use gravity," Misty yelled out.

The mostly frozen staryu seemed to understand the order as it released energy that made the gravity in the arena rise drastically. This made Cocytus quickly fall down getting hurt by the fall.

Unfortunately for Staryu Cocytus was already above it when the gravity started making him fall right on it's still exposed red core.

The red core broke a little resulting in the staryu getting knocked out. Cocytus also got damaged from the fall but not taken out so, could still fight.

"Gym leader, send out your next pokemon," the blue haired girl said.

"Go starmie," Misty ordered.

Out of the pokeball came a starmie that was floating in the air. It flinched slightly when it recognized Cocytus which probably means that it's not used to loosing.

"Begin," The teenager acting as a referee said.

"Freeze it," I ordered.

"Dodge and use swift with everything you have," Misty screamed.

Quickly the starmie moved and when out of danger it unleashed a barrage of golden stars flying at high speed towards Cocytus.

"Charge and use Struggle bug," I ordered as there was no way to actually avoid the attack.

Cocytus moves at high speed towards his enemy. But then when Cocytus jumped to hit his enemy the stars started connecting and hit a sensitive spot on Cocytus underside.

The attack was devastating and knocked out Cocytus instantly.

The wimpod hadn't even hit the ground before he was recalled.

"Well it seems like your strongest fighter is out cold," Misty taunted victoriously.

"How cute, you think you actually stood a chance," I said while forcing a psychotic grin on my face.

'Damn this feels stupid' I thought but kept going as I saw the red head's determined falter slightly. There are rumors that owners of pokemon in the gastly line goes insane so some people believe that act.

I pressed the release button on my starter's pokeball and out came the haunter wearing the trademark haunter grin.

"Begin," the blue haired girl said.

"Hypnosis," I said still with the psychopath act.

As the slow rings of sleep inducing energy slowly moved towards their target I saw that Draugr was as always understanding my plan and prepared an icy wind.

"Dodge and use ice beam," Misty yelled.

As the starmie moved out of the way it was met with a nasty surprise in the form of ice cold air. This put frost over Starmie's starlike body slowing it down greatly.

"Rapid spin, put some force into it," Misty screamed.

"Spite," I said.

As the spite took effect the rapid spin (which was already tiring thanks to the frost and the energy Starmie put into it) got extremely exhausting for the mysterious pokemon.

"Shadow punch," I ordered feeling confident this would be the last order needed.

Although trying the starmie never stood a chance when it came to dodging Draugr's powerful attack.

Draugr took hold of his opponent with a ghost power infused hand. Then with another hand with the same energy he repeatedly punched his opponent where it hurt (the crystal).

After the seventh hit the light was very faint in the starmie's slightly cracked crystal indicating its loss of consciousness.

"And the challenger Ash Ketchum is the winner," the older gym leader declared.

As the teenage girl walked up to me with a badge she was stopped by her younger sister.

"Don't give him the badge, he didn't deserve it, he must have cheated or something, he just got lucky, if it were a fai...," that's how long Misty got before a poliwrath that seemingly cane out of nowhere used hypnosis to silence the red haired girl.

"Sorry for how my sister was acting," the older girl said while handing me the badge.

"Polli, please escort Misty to her room," the gym leader said to what was now revealed to be her pokemon.

The mighty water/fighting type nodded before walking of with Misty in its arms.

"I hope this will teach her not to take victory for granted," the bluenette said to herself. "Nice act by the way, very convincing," she added as she obviously wasn't fooled by my psycho act.

"Thanks," was all I replied with.

"Well here is your badge please come back when you're stronger to challenge me personally, I see a lot of potential in you," the blue haired gym leader said as she handed me the cascade badge.

"I will." I said with determination before leaving the Cerulean city gym.

Right as I was leaving the building I remembered something I wish I remembered a little earlier and I couldn't help but say it out loud, "Violet."

 **Well that was all. I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for the time this chapter took, I had some personal stuff getting in my way. Well time to answer reviews.**

 **Amourshipper35:** First of, I apriciate how much you review on my story, second thanks for explaining since like I've said I haven't watched the movie. And I'm glad the easy let off wasn't completely hated by everyone.

 **Guest:** Thank you.

 **Dark Serpent Cat:** Thanks for the advice, if it when Ash gets in more team Rocket trouble I will most likely do that.

 **Bibliophile030:** Thanks for liking the name. Actually after I made the chapter where Cocytus was introduced I learned that it was a mythological name. I think making him named after a mythological river is much better and I wish I would have thought of that.

 **Now that is over. Is anyone wants something to happen in this story please leave a suggestion by reviewing or PM me. Also if I did any errors please correct me, English isn't my native language and I'm not an experienced writer in my own language either so I propably did many mistakes. Bye for now.**

 **-Octopie21**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello it's me yes I'm back to write this story. Also this might come as a surprise but I still do not own pokemon otherwise this wouldn't be a fanfiction.**

I awoke by the rays of sunlight peeking through the window in my temporary room in the pokemon center.

The first thing I saw was Draugr's smiling face so I felt this will be a great day. How I knew that Draugr was smiling well that's easy, after the time we have spent together I have started to learn how to his expressions. Since Draugr ever since he was a gastly have had a smile plastered on his face the best way to judge his emotions is through his eyes.

Second thing I noticed was Cocytus jumping around the still sleeping Ooz. I have with much happiness noticed how those two have gotten closer.

Then I saw Ceasar exciting the bathroom wrapped in a towel for Arceus knows what reason. Yesterday the slowpoke tried the shower/bathtub that the pokemon center offers and he seemed to love it since this is his third time showering already.

Since I my pokemon battled hard yesterday I felt it would be right to have some light training. I've heard is beautiful south of Cerulean so I decided to go check it out. Also I heard you can find some interesting pokemon there. Although at the moment I don't have much interest in adding more to my team.

After getting dressed and I had prepared my backpack I was ready to go. I have come to realize that keeping my entire team out will be problematic. After realizing that I decided to only have two pokemon out at a time, one is always Draugr and the other get switched out. I might be favoriting Draugr a little but I believe that always having your starter around is something every trainer should do unless the starter is to big. Today was Ooz's turn.

As we were walking, floating and whatever Ooz is doing to move forward (A/N I honestly have no idea) we came to what was called nugget bridge. I stopped there to read a sign that was placed there.

 _Nugget bridge challenge: beat all five trainers and win a nugget. Entrance cost 500._

'Well this seems like fun and 500 isn't that much, also a nugget is worth 5000 so it must be some pretty tough people to challenge,' I thought.

I walked up to a woman standing close to the start of the bridge to ask where to sign up.

The moment she noticed me she immediately asked, "Are you here for the nugget challenge?"

I nodded.

"Great then just give me 500 and you can begin. Also I should tell you that you will face tougher trainers later on. I recommend you to save your stronger pokemon for the later trainers," she said.

I gave her the money and in return she gave me something looking like a coupon.

"Show this to the trainers with gold colored shirts and they will fight you. If you win they will give you another paper that proves that you beat them. If they beat you, you need to give them your papers so you can't continue," the woman informed me.

The first three were ridiculously weak. The first had only a rattata, the second used two metapod's that barely knew how to move while the third used a beedrill and an abra. The abra was the only real problem since it kept teleporting around all the time so Ceasar who I used couldn't hit it. I used Cocytus and Ceasar in my first three battles since I knew they were still a bit sore from the battle yesterday so they got the easy battles.

Now it was time for my fourth battle. I walked up to an arrogant looking boy who had the gold colored shirt on.

"Are you my next victim?" The boy asked like every other person I've fought on this bridge.

We squared of and the boy started with releasing a ratticate.

I decided that it was time to use Ooz. Since ratticates don't learn any elemental attack's naturally Ooz has a big advantage.

A grimers body consists of several layers of slime where the deepest layers works as it's skeleton. The deepest layer is much more solid than the rest and is what keeps all its slime together. That also makes it the pokemons in the grimer line sensitive spot and since it's hard to reach through all the none vital sludge many pokemon have trouble hurting the sludge pokemon.

"Hyper fang," my opponent yelled out.

"Catch it then use poison gas," I returned with.

As the raticate took a bite of Ooz with its teeth enveloped in white energy Ooz took his two arms and enveloped the large mouse pokemon.

Luckily the raticate hadn't hit a sensitive area and it's attack was mostly ignored by Ooz. Ooz used this as an opening to practically pump poison gas into his opponent.

After gradually getting weaker the raticate stopped struggling and then fell down unconscious, this all took around a minute.

If any of my other pokemon were to fight this raticate I might've have had a challenge since it looked quite powerful and battle hardened. I'm glad I choose Ooz for this.

The boy with unmasked displeasure gave me the proof of his defeat and when I left he held up his hand in a fist with only a certain finger up. I don't think he likes me very much.

Now it was time for my final challenge. This one was a boy that looked around fourteen years old and judging by his calculating look he was obviously experienced in battle. If this boy would fight me seriously then I don't think I would stand a chance.

"One on one," was all the boy said before releasing his pokemon. A vulpix.

I nodded before signaling for Draugr to come forward as the ghost type was floating behind me. Ever since the start of nugget bridge Draugr had wanted to compete as well.

"Hex," my opponent yelled.

"Dodge and icy wind," I countered.

And both our pokemon executed our orders perfectly. The hex attack didn't hit before Draugr released ice on his opponent.

"Ember," The other boy yelled out.

The ice and fire met each other resulting in an explosion of steam making it hard to see what the other is doing.

"Hypnosis," I said quietly making sure only Draugr could hear it.

I'm certain my opponent is also planning something behind that smoke so I can only hope for the best.

The moment Draugr started releasing his psychic waves I saw a red light in the fog. After noticing it getting brighter I could guess what move my opponent had chosen, flame charge.

As my opponent's pokemon got closer it was obvious that the vulpix was slowing down drastically.

Just a few steps before hitting Draugr the fox pokemon fell in deep slumber.

"Shadow punch," I ordered hoping to finish this as quickly as possible.

"Sleep talk," my opponent countered to my surprise.

The moment that was said the vulpix raised its head, opened its mouth and released small flames. Those flames got a clean hit on the ghost/poison type and made him back away.

Draugr was now covered in an orange aura indicating he was burned. I knew I had to be quick since the burn has already started to damage Draugr. My next couple moves will have to count.

"Icy wind, and charge it extra" I yelled hoping that it would work.

"Sleep talk, again," my opponent countered.

The vulpix raised its head and faced Draugr. I first didn't understand what it was doing until I realized what move it tried to use, baby doll eyes. A move completely worthless when the pokemon's eyes are closed.

After coming to that conclusion I saw that Draugr was done charging. I didn't need to tell him to attack since he already knew I was going to order that.

Draugr opened his mouth and released the very concentrated cold wind that hit the still sleeping vulpix with great force knocking it out completely.

My opponent walked up to me with the final paper I needed to get a nugget. He made a small smile to show that he had enjoyed the fight and held no hard feelings.

I have to say that I quite enjoyed this battle myself. It was challenging and if it weren't for my opponents bad luck with using sleep talk then he might have won this.

""Nice fight,"" we both said as we shook hands with each other.

After that not much interesting happened. I got my nugget, I finally passed the bridge and was now on a field southeast of Cerulean.

I was right now eating lunch with my team. After the food we were going to do some training, although lighter for Ceasar and Cocytus since they exhausted themselves yesterday.

The training they were doing was now more skill than strength, Ceasar was using confusion on a bunch of rocks to form certain patterns I ordered. While it does sound easy in theory it's very hard to actually do, Ceasar has to use his psychic power do sort were each individual rock is supposed to be and with for the moment eight rocks to work with it's quite the challenge.

Cocytus was trying a variation of his hidden power that I came up with recently, it's very simply that instead of sending a strong ball of energy (which in Cocytus's case was made of ice) Cocytus will shoot several small ice balls att his enemy at a much faster rate. My plan with that is for Cocytus to aim all of the ice balls towards the opponent joint areas so they will have a harder time moving. That was what he was currently doing.

As for Draugr he was currently shadow boxing (no pun intended) using shadow punch in order to get in the habit of using the attack quickly. As all pokemon grow and learn much quicker than humans it's always satisfying to see the results coming quickly.

Ooz was practicing on the mud slap and poison gas combo that we accidentally stumbled over before Mt. Moon. Throwing a load of poisonous mud in and opponent's face would be quite useful. So far about every fourth try works out good, the other times Ooz either uses to much mud so the poison won't be as dangerous or he uses so much poison gas that it all just floats out. Right now the only thing Ooz can do is repeating the move and adjust each attempt.

Right as I was about to reach for a sandwich I heard footsteps.

"Excuse me young man, could I have a moment of your time," I heard a male voice say behind me.

I turned around to answer but all I saw was a clefairy standing there with it's left hand stretched towards me and a look of desperation on it's face.

Before I could start wondering who was talking the clefairy opened its mouth and actually talked, "I know this probably seems very weird to you but I'm truly desperate for your assistance right now."

Although it was chocking to hear a pokemon speak human language with it's mouth it wasn't the first time i have seen it, I remembered the team Rocket

meowth that could speak.

After getting over the shock I decided to answer and hopefully get to know how a pokemon could learn the art of speech. "How can I help?" I asked.

The clefairy looked shocked that I accepted but it quickly turned to a look of pure happiness. "I know this will sound stupid but I'm actually a human," the clefairy started. "I'm a scientist and during and experiment I accidentally got stuck in this body," the clefairy continued.

It was shocking to hear and I honestly didn't believe him but I decided to let him finish.

"All I'm asking for is that you help me work the machine that got me like this so that I can return to my human form," he said.

"I can probably do that," I said now sure that I at

least wanted to see where this situation would lead to next.

Me and the clefairy that was supposedly human started walking west. Neither of us seemed interested in small talk so we just walked in comfortable silence. The rest of my team was as curious as I was so they all joined.

After ten minutes the first thing between us was said and it was the clefairy, "my name is Bill by the way."

I gave a nod to show I understood.

"Ash," I responded.

"What, is something burning?" The clefairy now named Bill said.

"My name is Ash," I said. That mixup between my name and something burned has been a thorn in my side since I was three.

"Oh I see," Bill said apologetically.

After that it was silence. We only walked but I could notice Bill looking at my eyes whenever he thought I wasn't looking. Something I'm understandable used to.

After awhile it seems that Bills curiosity had reached his peak and he had to ask the question that had been lingering in his mind for the past quarter of an hour, "are you wearing some type of lenses or is that really your eye color."

"They are real, have been like this since I was born," I answered.

"Ah ok, sorry if I asked something personal I was just very curious," Bill said.

"No problem, I'm used, If there is anything more you want to ask just get it over with," I said.

"Alright since I got your permission I want to ask the obvious question. Does your particular eye color change your ability to see?" Bill asked.

"I only have slightly above normal vision but since my eyes have a completely darker shade my eyes are more resistant to light than others, that also means my dark vision is slightly lacking as well," I answered.

"Interesting, has its ups and downs I see," Bill said in the same fashion professor Oak spoke whenever he discovered something new. That made me have a theory which I had to ask about.

"Are you a researcher?" I asked Bill who looked surprised at the question.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"The way you handled new information, reminds me of a professor I know," I answered.

The man in a clefairy body had a questioning face before looking like he decided to just take the answer and be happy with it.

We walked for a while longer before reaching a large building with a huge wall around it.

"Home sweet home," Bill said before walking up to a gate. "Could you hold me in front of that screen?" He asked.

I simply did what he asked and held him in front of a screen with some buttons that was at the gate.

He pressed a button before saying, "gate, open."

And just like that the gate opened, I wondered why the gate listened to his command and gave him a questioning look.

"My transformation luckily didn't change my voice so I could still use voice commands," Bill said like he had read my mind.

We walked inside the wal and I saw a beautiful garden with some butterfrees flying around there. There was also a small pond with some goldeen in it.

I stopped for a moment to admire the scenery before before being interrupted by Bill's voice saying, " Could you help me with my door please?"

I looked over to where I heard the voice and had to hold back a laugh when I saw the clefairy looking human not capable of reaching the door handle.

I walked over to the door and helped him open it. He immediately walked in after sending me a combination of gratefulness and irritation.

Bill walked directly up to a capsule looking machine that stood right on the opposite side of the front door. "Ok," he said as he pointed to a leaver, pull that when I'm inside the machine.

I was a little confused that all I had to do was pull a leaver but I guess you can't be inside the machine and pull a leaver at the same time.

After pulling the leaver the machine now containing Bill started to glow brightly and made loud noises that sounded like it was about to explode.

After a short while the machine got silent and stopped making sound and before I knew it it opened.

First thing I saw after it opened was a lot of smoke coming out of the now open capsule then I saw the silhouette of a man walking towards me.

After the smoke fades away I could now see the man clearly, he was average height with light brown hair and looked like he was in his early twenties but his currently most noticeable feature was that he didn't have a single piece of clothing on him. Since he didn't seem to either care or notice I decided to not mention it.

Out of the capsule walked a clefairy who looked very confused and slightly scared. It was honestly fun to watch it stumble around the room like a drunk.

Back to the man I assume is Bill he was looking at me closely propably a bit confused over the sudden size difference.

"Thank you young man, if it wasn't for you I don't know how long I would have been stuck in that body," Bill said looking very relieved.

"No problem," was my response.

"I'll have to reward you for your kindness," Bill said enthusiastically.

"There is no," I started before being interrupted by the scientists.

"Of course I need to repay you, I would feel bad otherwise," Bill almost screamed.

I knew that there was no way to get away from that reward so I simply nodded.

"Great," Bill said. "Just wait here a minute," he said before going into another room.

Exactly one minute later Bill returned holding a disc in his hand. But not just any disc I immediately recognized it as a TM.

It was light purple indicating it was a psychic type move.

"I saw you had a slowpoke on your team, maybe this could be of use. This is an old TM that isn't sold anymore mostly because it got unpopular, this is a TM for the move teleport," Bill said excitedly.

It was a shock to hear that I was receiving such a move. But I was definitely excited, such a move has lots of uses and while it might not work well with Ceasar's slow reaction time it will become a potent weapon once he evolves.

I have to remember to give Ceasar the TM later but for now I just want to get back on the road.

I said my goodbyes before leaving with my team close behind me and after getting outside the gate to Bill's home I recalled Ceasar and Cocytus to make traveling easier. But just before walking away I heard a loud scream from inside the building.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?!?"

 **And there you have it. I am very sorry for this late chapter I had some very tough times with school and mostly forgot about this story.**

 **Nothing really interesting happened in this chapter except the meeting with Bill which might lead to some interesting developments in the future and also Ceasar will learn teleport. And before someone tries to review that such a TM doesn't exist then I have to tell you that it existed a TM for teleport back in gen 1. Now time to answer reviews.**

 **Amourshipper35:** I'm glad you liked it.

 **Arkinstone:** Thanks and I will try.

 **KnightLawn:** Thank you.

 **TampaBayMike65:** I'm not so sure about aggron but a tyrantrum seems awesome and I might do that.

 **Thank you for reading this if you have any questions or suggestions please review them or pm me and I will do my best to answer them.**

 **Bye for now**

 **-Octopie21**


End file.
